Aventuras en el Mar
by EllisFF
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si se llegase a la dimensión de One Piece rodeada de gente desconocida sin saber donde se está? Eso es lo que le ha pasado a una joven que sin saber como ha despertado a bordo del Thounsand Sunny. Ahora tendrá que luchar por no perder la cordura entre piratas y aventuras aunque es posible que no todo esté perdido quizás acabe encontrando ¿Una familia?
1. Prefacio

**Bueno aquí estoy con una nueva historia, no es la primera que escribo sobre One Piece y mientras sigo con esta seguiré también con Pasajes (mi otra historia de One Piece). Técnicamente hablando no es la segunda historia que escribo sobre este manga pero la primera que escribí hace años la tuve que borrar por problemas personales y esta en realidad es la versión revisada y con obvios cambios adaptándola a mi nuevo estilo de escritura.**

 **No planeo que sea un fic romántico aunque es posible que haya tintes de ello, mi intención es que sea principalmente de humor y aventuras para conseguir sacar una sonrisa a quien lo lea. Sé que en este primer capítulo no aparecen muchas cosas pero no se me ocurría un modo mejor para introducir al personaje puesto que toda la historia estará en primera persona y es la introducción para que nos pongamos en la piel de nuestra personaje.**

 **Como notas aclaratorias: El fic se sitúa tras el salto temporal de los dos años antes de todo lo ocurrido en Punk Hazard, es decir que se sitúa tras la saga de la isla Gyojin con la salvedad de que yo omito el resultado de lo ocurrido en Marinaford de modo que en este fic tanto Ace como Shirohige están vivos pues consiguieron salvarlo. En este Fic el Mundo de One Piece es una especie de dimensión contigua por tanto en Nuestro Mundo no hay ni manga ni anime ni nada de One Piece. Otra cosa, este Fic no es un Mary Sue ya que ese tipo de historias no me gustan, la razón por la que hay un personaje inventado están dentro de mí Prolife.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

 _bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

 **DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

 **PREFACIO**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? La cabeza me dolía a horrores y a mí alrededor oigo voces que hablan y parecen ¿Preocupadas? Creo que si pero no las reconozco, no son las de mi familia, ni las de mis amigos, siquiera las de mis compañeros de clase, me gustaría abrir los ojos pero no puedo, me pesan los ojos y el cuerpo me duele como si me hubieran roto todos los huecos.

¿Qué es lo último que ha pasado? Creo que había vuelto a casa desde la universidad, no lo recuerdo bien, los recuerdos son borrosos y no estoy muy segura de lo ocurrido, había sido un día largo, muy largo ¿En casa me había tumbado en la cama? Creo que si, no estoy segura tampoco, me dolía tantísimo la cabeza ¿Me había tumbado para echar una siesta? Me pesaba el cuerpo, muchísimo y las voces no se callaban, de hecho cada vez su volumen sonaba, más y más cerca.

La brisa marina me llena los pulmones pero ¿Por qué huele a mar? Yo no vivo en la costa y no es verano así que no he ido allí para relajarme ¿Por qué pienso en todo esto? No tiene relevancia pero estoy tan cansada, supongo que si pienso en esto es porque no tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la realidad sea cual fuera pero sé que lo tendré que hacer.

Poco a poco mis ojos se abren y la luz me ciega, no veo nada salvo colores sin formas encima sin mí que se mueven emitiendo sonidos obligándome a parpadear varias veces en un intento de enfocar mi vista mientras un acceso de tos sube por mi garganta, me ahogaba y, súbitamente estoy de medio lado tosiendo ¿Agua? Puedo notar el sabor salado en mi boca ¿Qué ha pasado? Vuelvo a parpadear mirando un par de pies que están frente a mí, unos pies con unas sandalias y a su lado ¿Pezuñas? ¿Qué es esto?

Casi me da miedo levantar la vista para encontrarme con la figura de un chico de no más de diecinueva años y una cicatriz en el pecho y bajo el ojo izquierdo pero no es él quien más llama mi atención sino que esta es reclamada por el pequeño ser con pezuñas que hay a su lado ¿Eso es un reno? Abro la boca pero los sonidos no salen, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo ya que no los reconozco y miro a mí alrededor buscando algo familiar pero sólo veo más miradas que no reconozco, un total de ocho personas, un esqueleto y un reno… un esqueleto… un reno a dos patas… un

El sonido de un grito llega a mis oídos pero no es hasta que no noto una mano sobre mi hombro, apretándome que me doy cuenta de que soy yo quien grita y que me cuesta respirar y de que es un hombre con sombrero de vaquero y collar de bolas rojas quien me sujeta el hombro con expresión de preocupación, como la de todos los que están ahí… creo.

-¿Qui… quienes sois? ¿Don… dónde estoy?- articulo como buenamente puedo mientras me intento incorporar un poco mala idea duele, y mucho, al parecer la cabeza no es lo único que me duele, de hecho me duele todo el cuerpo como si me hubieran pasado un carro por encima y trato de separarme de ellos echándome hacia atrás pero no puedo. _Uff me duele todo, hasta el dedo gordo del pié, espero no tener nada roto eso no sería nada divertido, necesito respuestas, necesito saber que está pasando ¿Quiénes son?_

-No te muevas, se te soltarán las vendas- esa voz es manifiestamente infantil y ¿quién la ha dicho? El sonido viene de donde está el reno pero eso es imposible y creo que eso mismo manifiesta mi cara pues puedo notar como mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente mientras mi cerebro se niega a aceptar aquello que parece ser lo que está ocurriendo. _Esto está mal, esto está muy mal, yo estoy mal, no es posible, no es posible, no es posible._

-Chicos, dejadle espacio, que respire- vale, ella parece normal, espero y yo necesito tranquilizarme ¿Qué pasa? Por muy aterrorizada que esté sé que entrar en pánico no es lo más inteligente que hay y ahora que miro a mí alrededor veo que estoy en ¿Un barco? ¿Por qué estoy en un barco? _Repite conmigo, no estoy loca, no estoy loca, sólo lo parece porque empiezo a tener alucinaciones pero esto tiene una explicación perfectamente normal que no se cual es pero ya se verá._

-Jajaja, esta chica es una risa ¿Vienes de Skypiea? Te hemos visto caer desde el cielo, menuda leche te has dado contra el agua- ¿Por qué ha dicho eso entre risas? ¿Qué clase de historia es esa? ¿Qué demonios es Skypiea? Pero al menos es una explicación, algo que puedo procesar… más o menos, no, no es lógico, no lo proceso. _¿Skypiea? ¿Porqué me recerca a Skype? Respira y no salgas huyendo, básicamente porque no puedes y eres torpe, de echo me siento como cuando tengo resaca… no es agradable._

-Yo… yo… ¿Skype?- e ahí mi ingeniosa respuesta, aún no sé ni quienes son y mucho menos que hago aquí aunque si lo que ha dicho el chico es verdad y dada la situación en la que estoy prefiero creerlo y desarrollar un Síndrome de Estocolmo antes de ponerme a pensar con este dolor de cabeza, me han salvado la vida, que qué tiene que ver un programa de comunicación con todo esto no tengo ni idea pero espero, deseo que poco a poco vaya encontrando las respuestas porque me siento a punto de llorar. _No, de llorar nada monada, ya bastante mal están las cosas como para encima acabar humillándome así que si que llorar es una humillación, las chicas no pero los chicos… dan miedo y por Dios no pienses en el esqueleto o el reno que habla, no los mires._

-Pareces desorientada- vale, la chica morena parece más… madura pero no hace falta ser un genio para saber que me estoy más perdida que un hijo de puta en el día del padre, lo sé estoy susceptible pero ¿Cómo estaríais vosotros? El miedo empieza a dar paso a otras emociones que aún no he terminado de analizar y creo que están provocadas porque por lo que parece no me van a matar… de momento.

-¿Robin te encargas tú?- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? No te alteres, no te alteres, pero oigo la voz infantil protestando aunque se aleja dejándome sola con la mujer a la que miro tratando de parecer tranquila, no lo estoy, es imposible sentirse tranquila dada la situación no jodas pero ella no parece peligrosa. _Claro, porque la apariencia física nos dice mucho de las intenciones de la gente ¿Verdad? Genial ahora hablo conmigo misma, esto no puede ir a peor._

-Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada, parecen un grupo muy ruidoso ¿Verdad? Pero no tengas miedo, no te harán nada, son buena gente, puedes llamarme Robin y antes de que lo preguntes la historia que te han dicho es verdad, te vimos caer desde el cielo al agua y nuestro Capitán quiso salvarte, es de ese tipo de personas ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado?- algo en su voz resulta tranquilizador e inquietante al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo puede ser ambas cosas si son opuestas? Paranoia pura pero al menos es una respuesta que es más de lo que esperaba, claro que ni yo sé que ha pasado pero me las ingenio para conseguir negar con la cabeza, al menos si lo que decía era verdad yo no era la única que iba a andar perdida pero ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Muchas preguntas y la cabeza me palpita todavía como para dedicarme a ellas.

-Yo… no lo sé, todo está borroso ¿Dónde estoy?- vale, repitamos la pregunta porque lo necesito, no es que tenga prisa, que la tengo pero quiero saber donde estoy y lo que es más importante, como llegar a casa.

-En el Thounsad Sunny, soy Luffy.


	2. Adaptándome a la realidad

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo que espero que os guste, intentaré subir mínimo un capítulo cada mes pero pronto empiezo las clases y ya se sabe como es eso así que paciencia, este capítulo lo subo antes ya que me iré de vacaciones y no podría subirlo cuando tocaría. Sé que este capítulo es un tanto largo y tedioso (soy plenamente consciente de ello) pero es necesario para lo que va a venir luego en donde ya empezará la acción de verdad y me comprometo a tratar de no volver a haceros algo así y tratar que los capítulos merezcan la pena.**

 **Recordad que esta historia está contada en primera persona, de modo que todos los pensamientos pertenecen a Alice, del mismo modo sé que puede resultar un poco caótico verlo todo desde el punto de vista de ella puesto que son sus pensamientos (y que me digan a mí quien tiene una mente ordenada) de modo que en ocasiones me tomaré ciertas licencias para salir de la primera persona con el fin de que sea más entendible.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

 _bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

 **Un** **Review** **es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz así como motivar para seguir adelante y sobretodo para saber si estoy haciéndolo bien y conocer vuestras opiniones, se aceptan desde críticas hasta ideas y tomatazos virtuales.**

 **ADAPTÁNDOME A LA REALIDAD**

¿Qué haces cuando toda tú vida parece haberse ido a la mierda y siquiera sabes como? Vale, es una pregunta injusta no es tan malo, que si que Luffy me dio un susto de muerte cuando hablaba con Robin para responder a la pregunta sobre donde estaba pero había respondido a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué seguía recordando eso después de una semanas? Recopilemos lo que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora, en realidad lo que ha sido esta última semana para ser más exactos aunque aún creo que me he vuelto loca y esto es alguna especie de delirio pero empiezo a creer que para ser un delirio está durando demasiado.

Veamos, recapitulemos para lo más lentos, si esto fuera una historia sería ahora cuando aparecería un flashbacks o como demonios se escriba pero desgraciadamente esto es la vida real… más o menos real porque un reno y esqueleto que habla siguen sin ser elementos que pueda considerar muy reales y eso sin contar al chico de goma ¿No lo he dicho? Luffy, el chico ese que me dio el susto de muerte al decirme el nombre del barco, es de goma… intentaron explicarme el porque pero me había desmayado de nuevo.

Bien ¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah, ya! El flashbacks, cuando consiguieron tranquilizarme lo cual les llevó un rato, por fin pudieron presentarse claro que recordar sus nombres todavía me cuestan pero de momento tengo claro los de Luffy, Robin, Nami y Ace cuyo nombre recuerdo no sólo porque es guapo sino porque es el único que por lo que he oído no pertenece a otra tripulación y está aquí por un rollo de hermanos o vete tú a saber, no había puesto mucha atención ya que en ese momento seguía flipando un poco con lo que acababa de ver y con eso me refiero a Luffy estirando su brazo para coger un trozo de carne de un lugar que luego descubrí que era la cocina, esa escena me recordó horripilantemente a la escena de Space Jam en la que Michael Jordan estira su brazo para meter canasta, lo sé mis pensamientos no tienen sentido pero ¿Qué esperabais en mi situación? Aún trato de asimilar todo esto y de convencerme de que no estoy loca, voy perdiendo.

Bueno, y eso es más o menos todo no hay mucho más que contar de la última semana, tratar de no morir de un susto y acostumbrarme al que parece ser el circo de los horrores en el que se está convirtiendo mi vida. Lo cierto, es que siendo justos me están tratando muy bien, es decir podría irme mucho peor al menos son majos y no me han hecho daño ¿Eso es síndrome de Estocolmo ya? Dicen que son piratas pero, no sé, se tratan casi… casi como una familia, me resulta raro.

-Luffy siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos niños, tiene esa rara habilidad para rodearse de gente y hacer el tonto aunque ha madurado mucho- la voz que me habla es relajada y distendida, casi divertida sobresaltándome quieto corazón no vayas a mil por hora puesto que me encontraba sumida en mi empanada mental al tiempo que miro a Ace situarse a mí lado con una enorme sonrisa divertida pues obviamente era él quien había hablado, la verdad es que Ace y Robin Ace y Robin parecen los más normales de este lugar y, para los menos espabilados aunque por algún motivo creo que Ace entiende un poco como me siento y a diferencia de su hermano parece respetar el espacio personal y no suele invadir lo que podríamos denominar rincón para esconderse de todo lo que ocurre en este sitio. _Pues si a eso lo llamas madurar como sería antes hijo mío porque ahora mismo está peleando con un reno parlanchín y tiene una pezuña metida en la boca._

-Habéis dicho que sois piratas pero, es raro, no pensaba que los piratas se comportasen así…- claro que no termino la frase, no soy estúpida del todo y hay algo que tengo claro, sea donde sea que estoy este no es mi mundo no sé que es Grand Line ni Paraíso ni nada de eso pero sé a ciencia cierta que muchas palabras que para mí tienen un significado aquí pueden significar otra cosa. _Ya verás como aún la cago, venga que calladita estoy mucho más guapa._

-No todos son así ¿Esperabas gente cruel que mata indiscriminadamente y se dedica a saquear?- claramente la voz de Ace ahora es divertida sin dejar de mirarme con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada pero creo que es por mi cara ¿Cómo sabía en lo que estaba pensando? ¿Tendrá poderes? Estoy casi segura de que disfrutan cachondeándose de mí, lo reconozco estoy un tanto susceptible pero es normal ¿No? ¿Cómo actuaríais vosotros si todo vuestro mundo se hubiera vuelto del revés de la noche a la mañana y no recordaras el como?

-Pues… más o menos…

-Oye, oye, Alice, todavía no nos has dicho de donde eres- la voz de Luffy y su súbita aparición es la que consigue darme un nuevo susto, nunca me acostumbraré a sus apariciones y menos que su cabeza aparezca boca abajo delante de mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja más feliz que un regaliz para sentarse delante de mí a la espera de una respuesta. _Muy bien ¿Y ahora yo que le digo a este? Si le digo la verdad no me va a creer… o no lo entenderá porque visto lo visto muchas luces no es que tenga y las que tiene le parpadean._

-Yo, so… soy de España- y ahora es cuando deseo que se me trague la tierra porque por su cara puedo deducir que eso no existe aquí, algo para lo que no necesitaba ninguna información, ya lo había deducido yo solita pero ellos han preguntado ¿Por qué me mira con esa cara de flipado?

-¡Oh! ¿Tiene algo que ver con Australia?- Robin parecía sumamente tranquila mientras se acerca a nosotros y, la verdad, eso no me lo esperaba ¿Aquí no hay intimidad y todos ponen oreja o que? Un segundo ¿Qué acaba de pasar? De pronto todos están a nuestro alrededor mirándome con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y eso no me da buen rollo. _Vale, esto se acaba de volver raro, más raro aún me refiero, miremos a Ace… cara de flipado, miremos a Luffy… sin comentarios, sino fuera porque son personas de carne y hueso sus ojos ahora mismo serían dos estrellitas maravilladas ¿Y el resto? ¿Por qué todos tienen cara de asombro?_

-Bueno, si, es un país de mí ¿Mundo? No sé muy bien como explicarlo exactamente, sigo sin entender la situación- venga va, momento de sinceridad y ahora me siento sumamente estúpida por lo que he dicho ¿He dicho ya que todo esto me deprime un poco?

-¿En serio? ¿En serio, de verdad?- la entusiasta voz de Luffy me confunde pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es lo peligrosamente que ha dejado su cara de la mía voy a acabar creyendo que puede convertir sus ojos en estrellitas de pura emoción. _¿Cómo coño conseguirá estar tan animado siempre? Es como el antidepresión o algo así, sé que esa palabra no existe pero no se me ocurre ninguna mejor, siempre está sonriendo creo que todavía no lo he visto en otro modo que no sea felicidad absoluta..._

-Esa cara me da miedo ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- por supuesto mi voz suena vacilante ya que no sé de que va el asunto ni el porque de dicho entusiasmo pero sé que Luffy no va a contestarme ya que ha lanzado lo que creo que es un alarido de entusiasmo y se ha ido a su mundo de yupilandia y por lo que he visto aquí es Robin la lista y encargada de explicar las cosas cuando alguien no las entiende. _Busquemos a alguien con cerebro aquí que pueda guiarme un poco… que futuro más negro veo por aquí…_

-Se dice que uno de los compañeros del Rey de los Piratas procedía de ese lugar, aunque nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si es o no verdad es posible que ambos llegarais del mismo modo- definitivamente algo en la voz de Robin es tranquilizador e inquietante al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas con tanta tranquilidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? No lo entiendo pero si lo que dice es verdad estoy jodida, al menos no seré la única gilipollas que le ha pasado pero ahora tengo ganas de llorar. _Genial, ahora soy un fenómeno de circo, como sino tuviera suficiente complejos ahora tenemos que añadir uno más._

-Chicos, a sus puestos se acerca una tormenta, tenemos que poner rumbo a las nueve en punto, Alice, entra dentro- la voz de Nami es la que ahora se impone sobre las demás con autoridad y no dudo ni un segundo en seguir dicha orden puesto que ahí no pinto nada pues si tenía razón presente no quiero estar así que me arrastro hasta el interior del barco oyendo el jaleo provocado por los demás, la verdad es que me gusta que me dejen a mí bola pero de ahí a sentirme tan jodidamente insignificante hay un trecho muy largo, menudo suspiro acabo de dar ¿Por qué se dice pelirrojo si el tono es más bien anaranjado?.

Si se piensa bien que esto ya haya pasado antes puede ser bueno, quizás alguien sepa como puedo volver a casa pero tampoco es que me haga ilusiones, jamás he sido de creer que las cosas pasan por algo y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Para ser honesta conmigo misma, en el tiempo que pasaba mientras se me curaban las contusiones recibidas durante mí caída he podido conocer un poco a todos los habitantes del barco aunque lo único que ha calado en mí es que Luffy quiere ser el Rey de los Piratas, así que en cierto modo comprendo su llamémosle entusiasmo al saber que un compañero del hombre que ya consiguió el título procede del mismo sitio que yo pero no es mi deseo quedarme en este sitio, yo lo que quiero es volver a casa.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz aguda e infantil es inconfundible, Chopper, el pequeño reno que no tarda en aparecer en mí campo de visión aunque ello no evita que me sobresalte un poco pese a que de los fenómenos que por aquí hay es quien menos miedo me da quizás porque es algo así como el doctor siendo quien me ha curado ¿Un reno puede ser doctor? No sé muy bien eso como va y no me atrevo a preguntar por eso, no el porque habla sino lo de los estudios, lo siento pero me resulta sumamente raro que a un reno le dejen entrar en una facultad, no creo que eso sea normal ni aquí.

-S… si, es, todo esto resulta nuevo a parte del hecho de sentirme un tanto… ¿Impotente? ¿Inútil? No sé como explicarlo la verdad- ya ha vuelto, la vieja manía de morderse el labio, al menos he conseguido decir casi todo sin tartamudear y bien visto Chopper es una monada tan pequeñito y con tanto pelo dan ganas de abrazarlo. _Desde fuera esto debe parecer el caos absoluto en pensamiento pero ¿Qué se puede esperar? Ya me gustaría ver a mí algo coherente en esta situación._

-Yo también pensaba eso al principio pero alguien me dijo una cosa que me ha ayudado mucho, fue mi maestro quien me dijo una vez que algún día me echaría a la mar con compañeros y descubriría lo pequeño que son mis problemas- su voz suena nostálgica al recordar a quien parecía ser su antiguo maestro y por el tono usado puedo decir que dicho hombre ya no debe estar en el reino de los vivos ¿Cómo alguien tan… pequeño puede decir algo así? Diría que tampoco sé porque lo dice pero no es así, no del todo al menos, esta semana he estado totalmente inmersa en mi propia desgracia pero en lugar de aprovecharse me han curado y cuidado aunque no sepa el porque. Es bastante patético regodearse así en mi propia desgracia cuando podría ser peor, mucho peor, puedo notar el sabor metálico en mi lengua ya que de tanto morderme el labio me he hecho sangre y puedo notar como mis dientes están apretados con fuerza pudiendo notar la mirada del reno que se ha sentado a mi lado en silencio, quizás si que sepa como me siento afín de cuentas aunque no sé que me lleva a pensar eso supongo que sus palabras.

-Siento haber gritado cuando nos conocimos

-Mucha gente gritaba antes cuando me veía y me llamaba monstruo, pero Luffy no lo hizo, él me acepto por como era, siquiera sabía que yo era doctor cuando me invitó a unirme a él, lo hizo sólo porque le parecía un reno genial que hablaba- no hay reproche en la voz del reno, en su lugar hay una enorme sonrisa que no termino de comprender, quizás es porque yo soy una maldita rencorosa y no perdono así me claven astillas de bambú bajo las uñas pero prefiero no decir nada.

-¿Entonces aquí tampoco es lo normal que los renos y esqueletos hablen?- me siento como en un puto diálogo de besugos pero, joder, ya que estamos al menos que aclaren mis dudas al respecto y no eran pocas pero bueno, también parece que la tormenta ha pasado pues empiezan a entrar el resto de ¿Piratas? Supongo que puedo llamarlos así a falta de una forma mejor de referirme a ellos. _Bueno, bien viste no es tan… raro, sólo tiene un aspecto diferente, nada más, si es que parece más un niño en la forma de actuar pero un niño con unos conocimientos de la ostia eso lo concedo porque su trabajo lo hace de puta madre._

-Sanji, quiero comer, comer, comer.

-Luffy, espera que termine de cocinar, enseguida estará la comida- no puedo evitar sorprenderme, es superior a mis fuerzas el ver como para ellos esto es lo más normal mientras las conversaciones van llenando la cocina que hace las veces de comedor también al tiempo que todos van sentándose alrededor de la mesa esperando pacientemente mientras el Capitán sigue entonando su canto "quiero comer, comer, comer", sigo sintiéndome una extraña entre ellos, que cojones, lo soy. _Seamos honestos, mucho diré de ellos pero no se puede decir que yo sea el colmo de la normalidad en mi mundo, claro que eso es muy subjetivo en un mundo en el que todos se creen especiales y diferentes así que supongo que es cuestión de perspectiva._

-Yohohoho, mientras esperamos podemos cantar

Definitivamente estoy en un planeta extraterrestre, no termino de encontrar la lógica entre lo que dicen, lo que hacen y el modo de actuar, no se parecen a nadie que haya conocido nunca, lo cual para mí gran desconcierto no es malo ya que aunque no lo diré nunca en voz alta me divierte un poco todo esto eso si de un modo perturbador para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente aunque no se puede decir que haya sido nunca demasiado normal o eso dijo mi madre cuando me vio llegar a casa con las puntas del pelo teñidas de rosa chicle y azul eléctrico.

-Alice ¿En tú mundo a que te dedicabas?- la voz de Zoro suena desinteresada y no es que haya reconocido la voz es que he girando rápidamente la cabeza para saber quien era quien había hablado pues no es que lo haya oído hablar muchas veces, la mayor parte de las veces está durmiendo. Que si que si que no he interactuado mucho con ninguno pese a llevar aquí siete días con quienes más he hablado es Ace, Robin y Chopper, los dos primeros por ser los más normales y el último por ser el doctor y aún así bien no lo he pasado pero lo tengo claro, no puedo seguir así, es obvio que voy a tener que pasar aquí una temporada y voy a tener que acostumbrarme si o si a ellos y a este mundo al menos hasta que consiga información sobre lo que me ha pasado y eso incluye tratar de llevarme bien con estos personajillos, extraños personajillos todo sea dicho. _¿A qué me dedico? ¿Y ahora yo como lo explico? Me da a mí que todos vamos a hacer aquí un uso ilimitado de la imaginación yo para entenderles a ellos y ellos para entenderme a mí._

-Bueno yo estaba estudiando una doble titulación en psicología y criminología y bueno… eso- claro que estoy insegura al hablar, colega, claro que mi voz es algo vacilante que no hay confianza y lo siento mucho pero soy desconfiada por naturaleza, se llama instinto de supervivencia. _Por favor que no me hagan explicarlo, por favor que no me hagan explicarlo…_

-¿Y has pensado que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?- maldito Ace, no podíamos haber dejado el turno de preguntas no, tenía que abrir la boquita de nuevo y con ello joderme a mí pero realmente parece interesado en lo que he dicho y no hay burla ni recochineo en su voz. _Viva la ironía, no sabía que hacer con mí vida hasta ahora estando en mi mundo que lo conozco y de golpe y porrazo debo decidirlo en un lugar que no conozco de nada rodeada de gente extraña, ole mis cojones._

-Pues… bueno… me gustaría averiguar que es lo que ha pasado, que es este lugar, como he llegado aquí y todo eso y, bueno, a ser posible de una sola pieza- si bien mi voz aún titubea he decidido que iba a ser mucho más útil ser sincera y decir las cosas tal cual las pienso antes que tratar de bordear los problemas, básicamente porque no me va a servir de nada evitarlos en esta situación ya que estoy metida en ellos hasta el cuello.

-¿Sabes pelear o usar armas?- y de nuevo Zoro al ataque pero algo en su voz indica que esto es más serio aunque no por ello quiere decir que me tenga que sentar bien esto parece un interrogatorio pues nada más hablar puedo sentir también la mirada de Ace y Sanji… no es que me guste hablar mucho sobre mí misma la verdad y algo me dice que esa pregunta tendrá desastrosas consecuencias para mi salud física, creo que el que mejor me va a caer al final es el tío del pelo azul, Franky creo que se llamaba y básicamente es porque es el único que no me ha interrogado, tampoco he hablado mucho con él se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su… lo que sea, construyendo trastos, tampoco he hablado mucho con Sanji pero las pocas veces que lo he hecho me ha recordado a algún tipo de caballero francés y suele tratar a las chicas de un modo… peculiar, lo siento, no se me viene ninguna otra palabra a la cabeza salvo esa, bien visto el tío de la nariz larga también suele dejarme tranquila como mucho me enseña sus inventos en un intento de que me olvide de lo que sucede a mí alrededor lo cual agradezco. _Le preguntan si sabe pelear a una tía que es la torpeza reencarnada, vale eso ellos no lo saben pero igualmente lo soy, que si que algo de artes marciales sé pero buena no soy precisamente de echo soy más bien flojucha eso si correr se me da bien sobretodo si es en dirección contraria a donde estén los problemas._

-Pues… hice Kick Boxing pero bien no se me da y lo dejé así que yo no lo contaría- claro que hay cierto tono de sospecha en mi voz así como de interrogación, puedo ver como las malas ideas se les van formando en la cabeza ¿Qué como lo sé? Zoro y Ace me siguen mirando tan fijamente que ni parpadean. _Joooder, esto no tiene buena pinta, que no hay tanta confianza, no hay ninguna confianza y aquí se la toman muy libremente, miedo me da lo que vayan a decir._

-Todavía nos debe quedar una semana más o menos antes de llegar a la siguiente isla- la voz de Nami distrae la atención de los chicos convirtiéndose también en otra de una de mis personas favoritas por distraer la atención y cambiar de tema consiguiendo que me dejen tranquila al tiempo que Sanji aprovecha para servir la comida.

-No es mucho tiempo pero mejor que nada pero no creo que una dama debiera manchar así sus manos- la voz de Sanji suena entre tranquila en la primera parte y ¿pervertida? ¿Enamoradiza? No se muy bien como definir la segunda parte de su comentario pero de ser dibujos animados habrían aparecido dos corazoncitos en sus ojos siendo ese ya un tono con el que estoy familiarizada puesto que es el que suele usar al hablar con cualquiera de las chicas mientras sigue sirviendo la comida, demasiada comida diría sino fuera porque he visto comer a Luffy, me asombra que sea tan delgadito con todo lo que traga. Dicho sea de paso, no sé que ha querido decir pero poco a poco la normalidad vuelve, la normalidad propia de este lugar quiero decir, de modo que las conversaciones continúan mientras se come aunque para desgracia mía yo no puedo quitarme lo que han dicho de la cabeza ¿Por qué me han preguntado lo de la pelea? ¿Qué cojones quería decir Sanji con lo de que no es mucho tiempo? Nunca he comido mucho, tengo un estómago más bien pequeño y desde que estoy aquí se me ha cerrado todavía más por lo que más bien parezco un pajarito picoteando distraídamente de mí plato.

-Yohohoho ¿No te encuentras bien señorita?- por mucho que su voz se amistosa eso no evita que me sobresalte, Brook tiene una risa tan… rara que se me hace difícil acostumbrarme aún más cuando hasta hace unas horas estaba aterrada y lo único que hace que no lo esté es mí firme intención de no dejar que nada de esto me afecte, fingir que todo lo que sucede es lo más normal y adaptarme, aún así se me hace difícil mantener la voz serena mientras hablo con un esqueleto.

-S… si, estoy bien, un poco pensativa nada más.

-Estás súper pensativa, a propósito eso que has dicho que hacías en tú mundo ¿Para que sirve?- Franky ha dejado de ser de mis favoritos por preguntarme, tampoco entiendo porque casi siempre que habla acaba metiendo lo de "súper" y no me voy a meter en ello, claro que hablar de mi carrera no me incomoda lo que pasa es que ahora mismo con mis ataques mucho honor a ella no es que esté haciendo.

-Sirve para conocer la conducta humana, analizarla y comprenderla para poder aplicarla a la hora de crear perfiles y resolver crímenes, quienes se dedican a eso son analistas de conducta- prefiero la versión corta, la verdad es que decidí estudiarlo a raíz de una serie de televisión que me encanta y no es que me arrepienta aunque sepa que posiblemente las aplicaciones reales no tendrán mucho que ver con lo que sale en la televisión. _Por favor, que no pregunten si soy buena, tengo diecinueve años, voy a segundo, sé pero no se puede decir que sepa una barbaridad, aún me quedaban dos años para terminar el grado y en la situación actual no parece que eso vaya a suceder… y mucho no es que haya analizado desde que estoy aquí, he estado más ocupada evitando los mini-infartos que me dan cada vez que abren la boca._

-¡Uo! ¿Afí que eref una analifta de la conduzta? ¡Como mola!- no me extraña que sea Luffy quien habla y menos aún su tono entre maravillado y entusiasmado pues parece que tiene facilidad para ello al igual que un niño pequeño, todo parece impresionarle con facilidad, tampoco me sorprenden los perdigones de comida volando por todos lados. _Ale comida volando por todos lados, creo que a este chico nunca le dijeron que no se habla con la comida llena._

-Bueno, algo así pero eso es en mí mundo no creo que aquí sirva de mucho…- por primera vez en semanas sonrío ligeramente, casi es más bien una mueca, no he terminado los estudios todavía pero no era un asunto que interesase a nadie ahora mismo y por fin parecía que me estaba relajando un poco rodeada de todos ellos de modo que suscitar más preguntas no me parece una buena idea.

-Siempre se le puede encontrar utilidad, por cierto, Zoro ¿Crees que necesitará complementos? Puedo pensar en algo- animada como en todos estos días suena la voz de Ussop interviniendo en la conversación antes de que pueda decir nada más mientras mira a su compañero ¿Quién necesita complementos? Nadie responde pues el susodicho tiene la boca llena y asombrosamente en este caso buenos modales aunque si que se encoge de hombros lo cual no hay que ser muy listo para saber que significa "haz lo que quieras". En realidad Ussop me cae bien, lo he visto jugar con Luffy porque a eso no se le puede denominar de otro modo y me hace gracia, ninguno de ellos parecer ser más joven que yo con la salvedad de Chopper y sin embargo todos ellos son bastante infantiles, no quiero decir que yo no lo sea pero no tengo aún confianza para nada de eso pero ellos, no sé, es como ver niños grandes aún no los he visto comportarse como adultos propiamente dicho, claro que los hay más maduros pero aún así es divertido.

-Tengo una duda ¿Por qué me habéis preguntado que si sé pelear?- claro que hay curiosidad en mi voz, llevo rato dándole vueltos y es algo que me interesa dado que me lo han preguntado y si bien me he estado conteniendo pues sigo previendo funestas consecuencias la curiosidad me puede más que el sentido común, no debo ser muy lista para ir directa a la que puede ser mi tumba. _¿Sabéis cuando dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato? Yo soy el gato, un gato que va a salir escaldado pero si quiero empezar a integrarme no puedo estar callada en todo momento, creo, claro que Robin no es que hable mucho pero ella tiene presencia… yo tengo capacidad para pasar desapercibida._

-Tienes que hacerte fuerte si vas a estar con nosotros o no sobrevivirás- seria y seca es la voz de Zoro provocando que me atragante al beber y clave la mirada en él ¿Qué cojones ha dicho? ¿A qué cojones ha venido eso? Porque no, no parece que lo diga en broma ni a malas ni nada por el estilo sino que está constatando un hecho uno que me ha puesto los pelos de punto, principalmente la parte esa de "o no sobrevivirás". _Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que eran normales, ya decía yo que era mucho pedir ¿A qué cojones se dedican? Vale, han dicho que eran piratas pero también me han dicho que no son como los demás que no saquean y esas cosas ¿Entonces? Me siento más perdida que un hijo de puta en el día del padre._

-Cállate estúpido marimo, ningún caballero permitiría que a una dama le pasase nada, así que no te preocupes yo te defenderé mi bella damisela- demasiado cerca de mí, demasiado cerca de mí ¿Por qué de pronto Sanji está tan cerca de mí?

-Mira que sois… Alice, ignora sus estupideces pero si que es verdad que Luffy tiende a meternos en líos, no te preocupes todos hemos tenido que aprender a fuerza horca para mantenernos de una pieza- la voz de Nami suena como la que aquella que está cansada de intervenir en las discusiones habituales, una mezcla de cansancio y exasperación para luego mirarme y puedo apostar a que mi cara es un poema ¿En qué clase de tripulación he caído? _Esto no pinta nada bien para mí, creo que empiezo a ver por donde van los tiros y no me gusta._

-Ya… pero que se ha querido decir con eso de que tengo que hacerme más fuerte y como se enlaza con lo de que aún queda una semana para llegar a la isla ¿Qué isla? A mí explicádmelo para tontos porque me estoy perdiendo- creo que es la primera vez que me tomo la confianza suficiente como para decir algo así en voz alta, para decírselo a ellos claro está pero, cojones, estoy ya nerviosa con tanto secretismo cosa que no es por nada pero se nota en mí voz, venga va otra vez a morderse el labio ¡Yupi! _Creo que disfrutan con eso ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¿Igual es por haberme tomado la suficiente confianza? No debería haberlo hecho, joder que estrés._

-No te sulfures y por lo de la isla no te preocupes por ahora aún falta una semana para eso pero debes estar preparada de modo que te va a tocar entrenar para aprender a defenderte de modo que te sea más fácil salir airosa en caso de que pase algo- no entiendo porque Ace ha dicho eso con una sonrisa ladeada ¿Veis como cuando yo digo que disfrutan haciéndome sufrir no es broma? Creo que mi cara ahora mismo debe ser de subnormal profunda ya que noto como mi mandíbula cuelga hasta que consigo recordar como cerrar la boca mirando alternativamente a todos los presentes en busca de algo que me diga que todo es una broma pero entre uno que no para de tragar y empieza a parecer peligrosamente un globo de carne, otro que sigue cocinando, otro que bebe, otros que no me miran y otros que ni se han enterado ya que estaban a sus propias conversaciones no veo muchas posibilidades de que alguien diga de pronto ¡Es broma!

-Y eso significa qué…- venga, termina de decirlo, ale, ale, claro que mi voz suena apremiante, lo es, ya sé que es lo que va a pasar pero que terminen de decirlo de una vez, es todavía peor si se lo tengo que sacar con sacacorchos.

-Luffy ¿Te importa que me haga cargo yo? Soy el único que aquí no tiene nada que hacer ya que tus compañeros están ocupados ya que quien podría es Zoro y no hay tiempo para que coja los conceptos sobre las espadas- la voz de Ace suena muy tranquila mientras pasa de mi culo para dirigirse a su hermano quien ahora mismo es literalmente una bola de carne.

-Shishishishi, claro

Y así de pronto ya han decidido que me van a machacar porque eso no será un entrenamiento sino una paliza, siquiera me da tiempo a decir nada, me ha pillado totalmente con la guardia baja y mí cerebro no reacciona con suficiente rapidez como para dar con una respuesta lo suficientemente mordaz de modo que lo único que puedo hacer es observar perpleja y que conste que mi cerebro aún busca una buena respuesta pero nada que no hay manera de dar con ella. No os confundáis, no me gusta quejarme, de hecho soy alguien que si precisamente consigue no llamar la atención es porque no suelo quejarme y paso de todo pero ¿No tengo derecho a decidir que hago o dejo de hacer? Pues no, parece ser que no lo tengo y si bien me gustaría vengarme y darle una patada en los huevos a Ace por sugerirlo sé a ciencia cierta que no podría, ya lo he dicho soy torpe y eso, por otro lado no soy estúpida y sé que muy a mí pesar si que puede ser necesario aprender a defenderme en caso de haber problemas, una ha de ser práctica supongo.

-Ah, pues que bien ¿Y eso cuando será?- lo sé no es muy ingenioso pero mi voz sigue siendo una mezcla de perplejidad, frustración y sarcasmo, es algo que no puedo evitar, me lo han encasquetado sin venir a cuento y feliz no estoy pero no me queda otra que asumirlo puesto que no creo que quejarme sirva de mucho. _Creo que voy a empezar a denominarme como conformista, en realidad no es eso, simplemente es que todo es tan extraño que resulta surrealista y no se muy bien como actuar ni que decir, me siento como si todo fuera un diálogo de besugos y yo fuera el gran besugo._

-Esta tarde empezaremos

Miremos la situación en perspectiva, hay un doctor a bordo y podrá curarme cuando Ace me haya cosido a puñetazos porque algo me dice que el entrenamiento no va a ser en plan defensa personal sino más bien estilo Club de la Lucha pero hasta que eso ocurra puedo pasear por el barco puede que la última semana no hubiera hecho nada salvo quedarme acurrucada en un rincón con mis ya conocidos ataques de pánico y autocompasión pero era hora de conocer un poco el sitio en el que estaba más allá de la cocina, dormitorio, baño y digamos enfermería de modo que teniendo tiempo libre antes de la paliza puedo conocer el barco de modo que después de comer esa es mí nueva actividad. La verdad es que el barco es grande aunque no termino de entender el porque hay césped en lo que debe ser la cubierta… ni porque hay mandarinos, los mandarinos tienen un pase ya que sin vitamina C se daría escorbuto que es la enfermedad de los marineros pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi paseo, la biblioteca es enorme pero sin duda lo que más me gusta es poder mirar el mar apoyada en la barandilla que es donde me encuentro ahora observando la nada.

Nunca había pensado que acabaría en un sitio como este, no sólo porque jamás había montado en un barco sino porque también las personas que hay a bordo de él siendo el grupo más variopinto con quien me he encontrado en toda mí vida Luffy parecía demasiado joven como para ser capitán y sin embargo parece que todos lo respetan de un modo extraño pues he visto como lo regañan y golpean pero al mismo tiempo se ve que confían en él pese a que no pare de decir y hacer tonterías pero lo cierto es que su presencia es como una brisa de aire fresco.

-Alice, es la hora, vamos a ir al castillo de popa para estar tranquilos mientras entrenamos ¿Estas lista?- es la tranquila voz de Ace la que me saca de mis cavilaciones, que rápido había pasado el tiempo mientras miraba el mar lo que se suele decir quedarse empanada de modo que mi primera reacción es sobresaltarme como un maldito gato asustado dándome la vuelta con rapidez para enfrentarlo con los ojos entornados.

-Claro, el sueño de mi vida es que me peguen una paliza- si muy mordaz y todo lo que quieras pero ahí que le sigo hasta donde ha dicho porque a mí toda la terminología de barco me suena a japonés como mínimo ¿Dónde ha quedado el miedo y aprensión por este momento? Pues no sé, creo que la frustración ha podido más y mi parte más mordaz empieza a salir a flote, ya lo sé cambio muy rápidamente de estados de ánimo y pensamiento no es que sea muy estable en ese sentido quizás porque mi mente siempre va a todo trapo. _No va a durar mucho esto, lo sé, si duro cinco minutos lo consideraré un triunfo personal._

Su expresión si bien es serena no deja de tener una sonrisa delineada en los labios y eso me pone nerviosa, el muy cabrito ya sabe lo que va a pasar y sabe el resultado de antemano lo cual parece divertirle o quizás lo que le divierte es ver mi nerviosismo ante esta situación, no lo sé. Las únicas veces que he "peleado" fue cuando hice Kick Boxing hace cuatro años, es decir cuando tenía quince años y duré un año de modo que ya os podéis imaginar lo que debo recordar de entonces porque desde ese momento no he vuelto a hacer deporte.

Venga, Alice, inspira, suspira, mete aire, saca aire ¿Por qué sigue sonriendo mientras se pone en guardia? Vale, lo mejor será imitar sus movimientos de guardia porque es lo más inteligente que se me ocurre que es más o menos ser un mono de feria ¡Qué cojones! Antes de que sea consciente porque verdaderamente no llego a ser consciente un puñetazo se clava directamente en mi costado entrando al hígado antes siquiera de ser consciente de ello con un dolor que sin ser punzante te arranca el aire de los pulmones notando como las piernas se me doblan con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa inicial sujetándome la zona golpeada al tiempo que él se separa después del golpe.

-¿Qué?- incluso a mí me parece ahogada mí voz, nunca me habían golpeado, cuando entrenaba todos me trataban como la princesita del grupo ya que era la única chica y tenían cuidado de no darme fuerte y puedo jurar que posiblemente Ace se haya contenido pero eso no quita el dolor aunque poco a poco se pasa y puedo dejar de estar en el suelo echa una bola y levantarme de nuevo. _¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar aquí? ¿De qué va este tío? Vale, bien, ya puedo respirar bien pero… eso ni lo he visto venir._

-Tienes suerte, si esto fuera una pelea de verdad ya estarías muerta. Volvamos a intentarlo, esta vez iré más lento trata de bloquearme o esquivarme- sólo le ha faltado decir que soy una flojucha pero ¿Qué esperaba? Vale, vale fuera pensamientos negativos y aceptemos lo que se nos dice que para mi gran desgracia en esta ocasión tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho por mucho que me fastidie admitirlo. _Respira, respira y no lo mandes todo a la mierda, Alice, te va a tocar soportar esa mirada entre desden y socarrona hasta que mejoremos lo cual será… nunca, no sé que clase de monstruito será este tío peleando pero yo soy normal._

Os ahorraré los detalles más bochornosos del entrenamiento, en serio es lo mejor para todos pero si que os diré que la sesión se zanja cuando ya no hay luz solar que pueda alumbrar y yo no puedo levantarme del suelo debido a los golpes… Como parte positiva es que he aprendido a esquivar algunos golpes aunque no todos porque me sigo comiendo muchos y eso de bloquear no es lo mío aparte del bochornoso detalle de que ambos sabemos que no se está empleando a fondo. Lo veía venir, iba a sufrir mucho en estos entrenamientos, no tengo muy claro todavía porque he aceptado a hacerlos ya que sigo sin estar convencida por mucho que me hayan dicho que es necesario y yo haya accedido.

-Por hoy ya basta, no te desanimes ya mejorarás- claro y por eso pareces a punto de descojonarte ¿Verdad, Ace? Capullo, seguro que estas sufriendo y de nuevo yo no estoy siendo justa con él, que si que todo esto me frustra pero él no tiene la culpa de que mí forma física sea tan mala lo cual es lógico dado que mí actividad física es nula lo que hace digno de mérito que sea delgada y tenga todo en su sitio supongo que de ir andando a todas partes o yo que sé. _Dejadme morir aquí ya que mañana veo que será otro día de entrenamiento y no es que me haga dar saltos de alegría._

-No me desanimo, me duelo, a este paso ni aprender ni ostias me habrás matado antes de que tenga oportunidad de meterme en problemas ¿Mañana también tocará?

-No seas absurda, no sabes nada sobre lo que es pelear en serio pero debes aprender las nociones básicas para sobrevivir, si crees que esto ha sido duro espera a ver la vida real. Alice, sé que posiblemente estés asustada, que no sepas lo que está pasando pero tener una actitud tan a la defensiva no te va a ayudar precisamente, míralo como una oportunidad para aprender- ¿de donde saca este chico tanta profundidad? ¿Y por qué su voz ahora suena más suave y baja? Casi como si hubiera estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo y es su tono de voz lo que me obliga a levantar la cabeza e incorporarme para mirarlo. _Eso no ha respondido a la otra pregunta que había hecho pero al final conseguirá que me sienta mal y todo._

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan asustado piensas que no tienes salida alguna? No sé que hacer, no sé como he llegado aquí y me decís que voy a estar en problemas que tengo que aprender a pelear o podría morir, estoy rodeada de gente que no conozco de nada en un sitio que me es totalmente ajeno tratando de fingir que me he acostumbrado y ya no estoy aterrada es como… no sé ni con que compararlo- venga, momento sensiblero pero estoy demasiado cansada después de que me hayan cosido a ostias como para seguir callada, claro que no tenía tampoco de soltar todo eso simplemente había salido de mí boca sin permiso lo cual es una putada pero una vez hecho lo mejor es afrontarlo. _Esta conversación tiene pinta de acabar siendo de las incómodas no sólo para una de las partes._

-Sí, lo he sentido, pero no puedes quedarte ahí encerrada lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte acurrucada auto compadeciéndote o tomar la ayuda que se te da y conseguir las respuestas que buscas, es tú elección. Entiendo que no puedas confiar en nosotros dado como nos has conocido pero debes saber que no puedes ir tú sola contra el mundo… Y por cierto, si que vamos a entrenar mañana de nuevo, así que vamos a cenar y descansa, mañana será peor

Me gustaría decir que lo que ha dicho no me ha afectado pero no es así, el muy maldito sabe como tocar la fibra sensible y que me sienta peor de lo que ya me sentía principalmente porque sé que tiene razón lo cual hace que decida hacerle caso, si iba a tener que seguir entrenando más me vale descansar y rezar para no tener demasiadas agujetas… ni demasiados moratones. No creo que tenga caso que os diga todo lo que sucede durante esta semana, me refiero la semana que queda antes de llegar a la isla, por supuesto, es más que obvio que mi mayor ocupación es entrenar y son Zoro y Ace quienes se están ocupando de ello uno de las peleas y el otro de ¿las pesas? De lo que sería más lo que en un gimnasio denominarían máquinas y si uno es duro peleando el otro lo es más con las pesas de los cojones. Quizás lo único digno de decir es que poco a poco y con mucha lentitud voy tratando más con los ¿Sombreros de Paja? Me han explicado eso pero todavía no lo he terminado de asimilar así que es un tema que dejaremos aparcado por ahora hasta que mi cerebro lo digiera.

-Alice, atenta- Ace bien podría ser considerado en estos casos como el Sargento de Hierro, por mera supervivencia he tenido que agudizar mis reflejos para poder esquivarle… claro que sólo puedo esquivarle porque él quiere ya que sé que es mucho más rápido pero lo voy a seguir contabilizando como mi pequeña victoria el conseguir esquivarlo.

-Vale, vale, estaba distraída, no es ningún delito- toma gruñido y de nuevo a ponerse en guardia, estos siete días habían sido… raros pero aquí todo lo era, al menos parece que me he acostumbrado a esta nueva y extraña realidad lo cual es tranquilizadoramente perturbador. _Ya ni usar mi diario mental me dejan tener, casi veinticuatro horas entrenando y no puedo tener cinco minutos para mí, mala gente._

-¡Uoooo! Chicos, veo una isla- esa era la emocionada voz de Luffy.


	3. Misty Fog

**Siento que tener que volver a subir el capítulo pero por algún motivo fanfiction me lo había borrado, de nuevo digo deseo que os guste, espero vuestras opiniones al respecto y si alguno quiere aventurar alguna teoría bienvenida sea.  
**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

 _bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

 **DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

 **MISTY FOG**

No entiendo como Luffy ha podido llegar a ver la isla, siquiera estoy segura que eso sea una isla pues conforme nos acercamos la visión se va difuminando cada vez más dado que lo que han denominado como isla se encuentra cubierta de una espesa bruma que se extiende hasta el mar sin permitir ver el interior a raíz de lo cual el pensamiento sigue siendo el mismo ¿Cómo coño lo ha visto Luffy? ¿Tiene ojos con rayos X? Eso molaría un cojón y medio pero es altamente improbable así que lo más probable es que lo haya echo por intuición pero no se yo si me fiaría mucho de eso.

-¿Cómo cojones lo ha visto? Sino es más que una espesa bruma y digamos que este mar no debe ser famoso precisamente por su tiempo estable- me supera, Luffy a veces me supera porque cuando empiezo a creer nada de lo que haga o diga puede sorprenderme él lo consigue de nuevo, al menos esta vez había sido por algo relativamente pequeño gracias a Dios… por suerte tampoco espero respuesta, no creo que quiera saberlo de todos modos.

Mentiría si dijese que esa isla me da seguridad por el echo de ir a pisar tierra firme, sería una mentira muy gorda ya que la verdad es que conforme nos acercamos a ella se me pone la piel de gallina al ver los enormes arrecifes que la bordean puntiagudos y afilados como una boca llena de dientes esperando a los incautos que se atrevan a aventurarse en su interior… los incautos somos nosotros, no cabe ninguna duda de ello igual que no tengo ninguna duda que más de un barco había terminado hecho astillas contra las afiladas rocas hundiéndose en las profundidades del mar para siempre… que mal rollo me da ¿A vosotros no? ¿Habéis visto esas películas de terror en las que sabes que nada bueno va a pasar? Pues eso mismo.

Conforme nos adentramos en la bruma unos dedos fríos, huesudos, húmedos y pegajosos se adhieren a mí piel con fuerza, que forma más poética de decir que la niebla era tan espesa que parecía estar viva al envolvernos aferrándose con fuerza a todo ser viviente que encuentra… viviente y no viviente, es decir, que lo envuelve todo sin dejar ver a más de un par de metros de distancia al tiempo que un aire húmedo y pesado se filtra hasta mis pulmones de forma que casi cuesta respirar pues en el ambiente flota el olor a la incertidumbre, mar y algo muy desagradable que no encuentro otra definición que no sea cloaca, que posiblemente no sea eso pero el olor es muy similar y a muerto huele un rato largo, que delicada me ha salido la descripción en este caso pero ahora hay algo más grave y es el como diablos vamos a llegar a amarrar el barco sino se ve un pimiento, por suerte yo no me encargo de eso, esa tarea es de Franky.

-Alice ¿Lo llevarás?- el tono de intriga en la voz de Ussop consigue que gire la cabeza y trate de buscarle, su voz ha sonado cerca de modo que debe estar a unos metros de mí pero el donde exactamente no tengo ni idea ya que la niebla no deja ver. _Mierda de niebla, como nos bajemos del barco nos vamos a perder en menos de lo que canta una rana._

-Si, lo llevaré pero me preocupa más saber como vamos a ver con esta niebla porque no me apetece mucho acabar en el agua.

Igual si que existe algún retorcido Dios que disfruta jodiendo al personal pues ha sido pronunciar esas palabras y ver como la bruma comienza a clarear no mucho, es verdad, sino lo suficiente como para poder empezar a ver a mis compañeros y el entorno que nos rodea que no se puede decir que haya mejorado mucho, casi prefería la niebla colega porque el paisaje que nos rodea no es que sea deprimente es que ha abierto un nuevo nivel de cosas deprimentes ¿Qué por qué lo digo? Bien, parece un maldito pantano, me recuerda a las películas de miedo, oscuro, tétrico y nauseabundo ¿Sabéis porque no me gustan las películas de miedo? Siempre es la chica la víctima, siempre camina por un callejón oscuro a solas nerviosa y alerta, un ruido se hace patente sobresaltándola ¿Hay alguien ahí o es sólo su imaginación? Y aún así sigue caminando presurosa con una sombra pisándole los talones…

-Vamos a desembarcar- es la voz de Nami la que consigue sacarme de la paranoia mental que me he montado para sacudir la cabeza alejando así a esos molestos posibles monstruos, tengo que reconocer que soy algo miedica así que no es la mejor dejar libre a la imaginación y no sé muy bien donde pensamos desembarcar hasta que al doblar una de las rocas aparece ante nosotros una caleta que parece semejar un puerto natural. _Ahora es cuando somos observados por el malo malísimo de turno que tiene preparado para nosotros una trampa para perseguirnos y descuartizarnos, ya podríamos haber ido a una isla bonita con florecillas y conejitos y cosas bonitas que no pongan los pelos de punta._

Todo hay que decirlo, las aguas de la cala son tranquilas y resguardadas del viento por las altas y puntiagudas rocas con un frío y siniestro viento colándose entre ellas susurrando bajito palabras no muy halagüeñas, todo en este lugar parece muerto mientras el Thounsand Sunny se detiene y el ancla se incrusta en el fondo marino sin que se note el menor balanceo por las aguas, estas de echo ni forman rizos siendo de un color verdoso mientras descendemos hasta mini-merry para que nos lleve a la orilla metiendo la pequeña embarcación profundamente en la arena para evitar que se la lleve la marea cuando esta suba.

Incluso la arena da mal rollo ¿Por qué es de color negro? ¿Desde cuando hay arena de color negro? Fría, húmeda y, no encuentro otra forma de describirla salvo esponjosa, como un escupitajo, tan asqueroso como suena, a eso hay que sumar el nauseabundo olor que sigue flotando por el ambiente más propio de una ciénaga que de una playa. No sólo es lugar resulta tétrico sino el tiempo también supongo que la falta de sol, que intuyo que debe ser permanente, ha tenido como resultado un ambiente frío de modo que pueda ver mi propio aliento.

-Este sitio es ideal para rodar una película de terror de las que terminan con todos muertos- es curioso como mi voz no suena temerosa sino… ¿Indiferente? No exactamente, más bien entre resignada con cierto tinte de risa nerviosa no porque me haga gracia sino porque este sitio realmente me pone nerviosa, que ya me gustaría a mí conocer a alguien a quien no… alguien normal me refiero. _¿Y se fían de dejar aquí el barco solito? Si que son confiados en que nadie lo robe, claro que quién cojones va a vivir aquí._

-¿Qué es una película?- ahí vuelve la inocente curiosidad de Chopper en acción remarcando lo que había olvidado por un momento, venimos de mundos diferentes y aquí no saben que es una película, pero si sus teléfonos son unos caracoles mutantes por Dios, la primera vez que lo vi no podía cerrar la boca por la sorpresa.

-Lu… Luffy ¿Se… seguro que quieres amarrar aquí? Deberíamos ir a la siguiente isla- y aunque no lo diga en voz alta no puedo estar más de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Ussop a la que Nami también asiente, me parece a mí que nosotros tres estamos cortados por el mismo patrón que se podría resumir en un pies para que os quiero. _Una isla en la que no parezca que te va a salir un tío con un cuchillo desde detrás de cada piedra a ser posible, que vale que digan que se meten en líos pero no es cuestión de ir buscándolos, no pongamos tantas facilidades a los asesinos en serie._

-Shishishi, si seguro que nos echamos unas risas- pero que feliz vive este hombre como a él los golpes no le hacen nada por ser de goma, me pregunto si habrá algo que le preocupe en esta vida, claro que bien viste el lugar no parece amedrentar ni a Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Ace o Franky, en cuanto Brook… digamos que él no desentona mucho en este sitio y tampoco parece asustado ¿Y Chopper? _¿Dónde se ha ido el reno? Si hace un momento estaba a mí lado jugueteando en la arena. Bueno, no jugueteando pero si que estaba aquí y ahora parezco gilipollas dando vueltas sobre mí misma buscándolo._

-Yohohoho ¿Dónde está nuestro doctor?- mira por donde no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de la desaparición de Chopper, Brook también la ha notado, pero esa es la señal para que todos parezcamos subnormales dando vueltas y mirando alrededor. _Que no, que no está podemos dejar de parecer retrasados, vale es un insulto a las personas con una discapacidad mental ni ellos harían algo así._

-¿Cómo ha podido desaparecer?- venga que aquí no hay ninguno muy listo, en este caso perdonamos a Sanji porque es rubio pero acaso soy yo la única cuyos poros que lo han secuestrado. _Yo tengo una teoría que no te gustará pero que termina con una ciénaga y cuerpos flotando en ella… mejor dejo de pensar, es malo para la salud._

-¿Tienes miedo, Alice?- el que faltaba en el festival, esa voz llena de guasa la reconozco donde sea después de todas las palizas que me ha dado a lo largo de la semana, por supuesto hablo de Ace a quien no me digno en mirar puesto que sigo buscando al reno con la mirada al igual que el resto de compañeros que lo empiezan a llamar a gritos. _Insensatos, dejad de gritar o nos matarán a todos, realmente esto es una maldita película de terror… soy un gato cobardica._

-Más quisieras.

-No me digas ¿Entonces te abrazas a mí brazo por puro placer?- si las miradas mataran Ace estaría muerto, más que nada porque su voz está cargada de gratuita diversión a mí costa mientras me observa con una ceja levantada y supongo que está de más decir que le suelto inmediatamente aunque sigo acobardada ¿Dónde está Ussop para que lo abrace a él? Al menos él no se reiría de mí mientras oigo la risita entre dientes del hermanito mayor de un idiota con sombrero de paja. _Venga, algún día dejaré de hacer el ridículo, maldito Puño de Fuego, y sí he conseguido aprenderme su sobrenombre pero para mí seguirá siendo el idiota del sombrero vaquero._

-Es posible que se haya perdido, con esta niebla es fácil separarse, deberíamos formar grupos para buscarlo mientras esperamos que el log pose cambie su ruta- y por mucho que me joda estoy plenamente de acuerdo con lo que dice Robin en estos momentos, acaba de quedar claro que, por mucho que lo pensase antes, a mí no es a la única que no le da buena espina este sitio pero en lo que ya no estoy de acuerdo es en lo de formar grupos para buscar, así empiezan todas las películas de terror y el primero en morir siempre es el negro que como aquí no hay será sustituido por la pardilla que no tiene nada que ver, es decir, yo. _En mi tumba pondrá: Murió por tonta del bote que hay que ser tonta que después de tantas películas se supone que algo debería haber aprendido pero noooo, ella ahí que se metió._

-Muy bien chicos, la mitad irá por un lado y la otra mitad por el otro- me asombra la planificación de Luffy, por lo absurda digo porque tal cual lo dice se dispone a pirarse ya sino llega a ser porque Zoro lo impide sujetándole la mejilla sin inmutarse para que el chico de goma no se mueva del sitio hasta que los grupos se hayan decidido, hay que reconocer que Zoro mucho no hablará pero como vicecapitán sabe mantener el tipo… y mantener bajo control las estupideces de Luffy.

-¿Cómo nos dividimos?- la pregunta del millón ofrecida por Franky, miedo me da como acabe repartido ¿Han pensado que a los cobardes no es bueno dejarnos juntos? No, seguro que no. _Que me toque con Zoro o Sanji, que me toque con Zoro o Sanji, que me toque con Zoro o Sanji… Robin también es fuerte y sensata, la prefiero a ella, tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros._

-Esto pues… Zoro, Sanji y yo iremos por allí, Robin, Franky y Brook por el otro lado y los que quedan por el frente- el chico de goma ya ha declarado su sana intención de por donde piensa ir, no estoy muy segura de que realmente le preocupe por donde haya desaparecido Chopper aunque obviamente vaya a ir a buscarle, más bien parece que sólo le interesa poder adentrarse en este lugar lo cual me parece una muy mala idea, podríamos estar días perdidos por aquí hasta que nos volviéramos a encontrar. _Que rápido lo ha organizado sin siquiera pensarlo, lo peor de todo es que nadie parece dispuesto a discutirlo ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque ya se han puesto en camino cada uno para irse por donde Luffy ha dicho y nos hemos quedado Nami, Ussop y yo aquí plantados con cara de ¿Por qué a mí?_

-¿Alguien más ve esto como una malísima idea?- conforme lo digo las voces de Ussop y Nami asienten, oficialmente son como yo, tienen dos dedos de frente e instinto de supervivencia, no sé porque Robin y Franky parecían tan tranquilos ¿Serán masoquistas? El caso nos hemos quedado solos.

-Deberíamos movernos ya- esa voz, lo había olvidado, Ace está con nosotros mirándonos divertido esperando a que decidamos que hacer… o mejor dicho, hacia donde ir porque el que hacer esta claro que es buscar a Chopper.

-Primero ¿No deberíamos ocultar a mini-merry por si hay alguien más por aquí? Lo digo porque se necesitará para poder volver al barco ¿No?- bien un punto de inteligencia para mí, que no es seguro que haya nadie aquí pero seamos justos, parece una isla grande las posibilidades de que esté desierta son mínimas y yo quiero poder largarme de aquí en algún momento del futuro próximo. _Bueno, que sea lo que Dios quiera, yo me lavo las manos._

Finalmente el bote queda bien escondidito detrás de una roca con algas por encima para que no se vea y se camufle de una forma lo suficientemente decente como para que quien no lo sepa no pueda detectar que ahí hay algo que no debería, sigo asombrándome de que se confíen en dejar el barco allí anclado tan tranquilo y vacío… No es asunto mío, yo estoy aquí de forma temporal, en caso que sobreviva claro está.

-Bien chicos, el capitán Ussop os guiará- creo que la expresión con la que miro a Nami y Ace se podría traducir como un ¿De qué cojones está hablando este tío? Claro que la única respuesta que obtengo es un encogimiento de hombros con negación de la cabeza por parte de Nami y una sonrisa cortesía de Ace. _Ignorémosle sin que se dé cuenta ¿Soy yo la única que piensa que este debe ser el grupo más desastroso de todos?_

Curiosamente y contra todo pronóstico si que seguimos a Ussop aunque creo que es porque Nami y yo no somos tan gilipollas como para ir al frente arriesgándonos a ser un blanco fácil y creo que Ussop se arrepiente de su idea pues su cara no refleja precisamente valentía sino bravuconería, él único que parece realmente tranquilo es Ace quien mira sin mucho interés a su alrededor siguiéndonos de cerca, la gran pregunta es ¿Hacia donde vamos?

Si las orillas de la isla daban mal rollo, el interior de la misma no se queda atrás pues la niebla sigue reptando por toda ella cubriéndola con su húmedo manto, los árboles están retorcidos y juraría que la gran mayoría de ellos tienen la madera, de color negro, podrida aunque todos ellos presentan una extraña vegetación de color verde oscuro con lianas colgando haciendo que el estrecho sendero parezca todavía más estrecho, aquí un claustrofóbico se nos muere en menos de lo que cantan un gallo pues las frondosas copas apenas dejan ver el cielo cubierto por la niebla que tampoco deja ver mucho del camino ni el suelo que es fanganoso como si tratase de retenernos para que no avancemos. En resumen, no podemos ver casi lo que tenemos delante de nosotros ni a nuestros lados así que vamos todos de la manita para no perdernos.

-Oye, quizás sea una pregunta así como que bastante tonta pero ¿Alguien sabe en que isla estamos o la puedo bautizar ya como la isla del terror?- y que conste que si consigo hablar es para romper el pesado silencio, claro que decirlo con voz manifiestamente nerviosa tratando de quitar hierro al asunto no es lo más inteligente que he hecho nunca… Un momento ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? Que no estoy loca, bueno si pero no en ese sentido, juro que he visto una sombra entre la niebla moviéndose entre los árboles obligándome a pararme para tratar de ver mejor. _¿Qué demonios? Venga no me jodas, que aquí no estamos para hacer demostraciones de valor, Alice, respira, no va a pasar nada a una mala saldréis corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y ya está._

-¿Alice?- es la voz de Ace la que suena puesto que es quien está inmediatamente detrás de mí y por su voz puedo notar cierto interés, casi diría que preocupación mientras noto su mano en mí hombro sobresaltándome separándome de ellos por un momento con los ojos abiertos, este lugar no me gustaba.

-Ahí hay alguien, lo he visto moverse entre los ojos, observándonos- ¿eso ha sido un gimoteo? No lo sé, es posible pero sea como fuere no me gusta mientras veo como Nami se va quedando cada vez más pálida y las piernas de Ussop empiezan a temblar, ahí tenemos al valiente guerrero, creo que prefiero confiar en la fuerza del hombre cerilla pues mi comentario ha conseguido que todos nos quedemos en el sitio observando a nuestro alrededor de nuevo, ni que decir tiene que la sombra no tiene la decencia de aparecer. _Claro, ahora escóndete maldita, déjame por mentirosa._

-Creo que la imaginación te ha jugado una mala pasada menos mal que estaba yo aquí para mantener el tipo- si la película de pinocho fuera verdad a Ussop le crecería ahora mismo la nariz por la mentira que nos ha soltado encima pretendiendo que nos la creyésemos, obviamente mi cara y la de Nami es un claro "por supuesto, y que más" mientras que la de Ace permanece impasible mirando hacia la niebla esperando que decidamos ponernos en marcha de nuevo.

-Deberíamos proseguir, haya o no algo observándonos estando quietos somos un blanco fácil para cualquier posible ataque- dudo mucho que eso le preocupe a Ace aunque intuyo que sus palabras vienen dadas porque sabe que ni Nami, ni Ussop y mucho menos yo somos unos valientes guerreros y le tocaría a él chuparse el marrón y procurar que no nos pasase nada así que comprendo su interés en que movamos el culo. _Apoyo la sugerencia, ya de por si soy un blanco fácil, no hace falta que lo sea todavía más._

-Chicos ¿A alguno se le ha ocurrido señalizar el camino para saber por donde tenemos que volver?- mira que lo que dice Nami es de cajón pero por la cara que ponemos los cuatro, la incluyo a ella por obvios motivos, es obvio que no lo hemos hecho y eso se nota en que de ser dibujitos de anime nuestros rostros serían semejantes a los que les ponen los dibujantes a los dibujos cuando ocurre algo inesperado para mal, supongo que no hace falta describirlas. _Estamos jodidos._

Bien, vamos a recapitular, estamos en la isla del terror, nuestro doctor ha desaparecido misteriosamente vete tú a saber donde, nos hemos separado para buscarle y hemos sido tan listos que no hemos señalizado el camino para volver, cojonudo, así tal cual se puede decir que no somos más tontos porque no nos entrenamos que sino… En fin, ya no tiene solución, después de media hora andando ponerse a señalizar el camino es una soberana tontería, algo en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo reanudando la marcha hacia quien sabe donde pero algo os puedo asegurar como nos den muchos más sustos a mí me explotará la patata porque ya puedo oírme los latidos del corazón golpeando contra mí pecho como si fuera un colibrí… no es agradable esa sensación de aprensión constante como si el aire no llegase a los pulmones.

-¿Soy a la única que empieza a no costarle caminar?- no es una pregunta tan tonta como parece, como he dicho antes hasta hace poco el suelo estaba enfanganado y costaba moverse pues nos hundíamos en el fango, de echo ha habido momentos en los que nos llegaba a la rodilla que ya me contarán que mierda de sendero está tan echo mierda, y es precisamente por ello por lo que me asombro cuando mis pies empiezan a notar suelo duro bajo sus suelas que para que mentir es un bonito cambio, sobretodo cuando comenzamos a poder salir del fango y ante nosotros se extiende un precioso camino de piedras lisas de color grisáceo con grietas en su superficie veteado de verde oscuro producto del musgo pero no es momento para quejarse, hemos salido del fango y eso cuenta como pequeña victoria. _Minipunto para el equipo de los sombreros de paja, ya lo dije antes, me he aprendido algunos de los apodos que llevo dos semanitas con ellos iba siendo hora._

-Que asco ¿Teníamos que venir por aquí obligatoriamente?- comprendo perfectamente a Nami, me cae bien, suelo estar de acuerdo con ella y sé perfectamente porque lo dice, porque el camino de regreso cursará otra vez por un paseo por el fango, se nos va a quedar una piel suave como el culito de un bebé pero por el momento lo que tenemos son las piernas llena de lodo y espero que de nada más, mejor dicho prefiero pensar que sólo es lodo y barro.

-Es el camino que nos señaló Luffy.

-Sigo con la sensación de ser observados, esa sombra no era una paranoia mía- lo sé, soy pesadita pero sigo sintiéndome observada por unos ojos acechadores que no pierden detalle de nuestros movimientos, el porque no nos ha atacado es un misterio que luego igual sólo es un conejo pero un conejo que nos sigue. _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos a la isla? Un par de horas seguro, me pregunto como estarán los demás, este lugar es tan frondoso que aunque gritáramos nadie nos oiría._

-Siento los líos en los que os mete mi hermano pero no es momento de quedarse quieto, contra antes encontremos a vuestro doctor antes podremos buscar al resto e irnos de aquí- ¡Ajá! Sabía que Ace debía sentir algo de remordimientos por la actitud de Luffy, salvo por el echo de que no parece sentirlo mucho sino más bien parece divertido con esa sonrisa siempre en el rostro, que se joda que ahora lleno de fango no está tan guapo… ninguno lo estamos pero eso da igual, él es el cretino que no se altera por nada.

-Sí, vamos, tranquilas chicas nosotros os protegeremos- después de dos semanas sé que la mitad de las actuaciones de Ussop son eso, actuaciones y fanfarronerías, no niego que pueda ser valiente pero no a priori sino hay más que verle como le tiemblan las piernas, aquí el único que nos protegería es Ace el resto somos unos cobardicas. A ver, aclaremos, no quiero decir que si la situación lo requiere no vayamos a dar la cara y pelear si hace falta pero en un primer momento nuestro instinto es el de cagarnos de miedo… quizás porque no se ha segregado en ese primer instante la suficiente adrenalina como para poder suprimir la sensación de miedo. _Espero que el resto esté a salvo, se les ha cogido cariño._

El silencio resulta pesado quizás eso es lo que hace que tenga ganas de hablar aunque las palabras mueren antes de nacer siquiera mientras seguimos avanzando ahora por el camino de piedra, no habíamos vuelto a decir nada desde las palabras de Ace después de que Nami y Ussop le asegurasen que estaban más que acostumbrados a las estupideces de su capitán. Es difícil calcular el tiempo en estas circunstancias, todo parece igual y el sol no llega así que no se sabe si es de día o de noche, sólo se puede caminar sintiendo como el lodo se va secando lentamente obstaculizando los movimientos hasta que se resquebraja cayendo poco a poco en el suelo… que poética me he puesto de pronto, quizás porque eso me ayuda a centrarme y no estar muerta de miedo.

Poco a poco los árboles van desapareciendo, mejor dicho, van disminuyendo en número lo cual permite cierto campo de visión… limitado pues la bruma sigue ahí plantada sin intención alguna de moverse arremolinándose en torno a nosotros dejando ver ante nosotros, sumido en la ya consabida niebla, un enorme castillo con altas torres de piedra oscura casi purpúrea y ventanales enrejados sin dejar ver su interior, las altas torres se alzan ante nosotros imponentes y medio destruidas dejando ver la decrepitud del lugar que parece totalmente abandonado pues la hiedra se ha hecho la dueña de la fachada siendo ahora el ama y señora del lugar.

Enfrente de nosotros se levanta imponente como un guardián la sólida puerta de madera ribeteada con metal ante la cual nos detenemos y por mi parte notando un frío en el estomago ya conocido como miedo junto al nerviosismo que me hace tiritar a la espera de saber que haremos porque tengo muy claro que si de mí depende nos damos media vuelta echando cacahuetes pero no soy tan ingenua como para pensar que tocará esa breva ¿De verdad creen que aquí vamos a encontrar a Chopper?

-Esto… no creo que debiéramos entrar, nos hemos alejado demasiado y no es probable que Chopper esté allí- ahí está el valiente guerrero, por supuesto hablo de Ussop que mira el castillo como si le fuera a comer de un momento a otro ¿Qué pasa? Yo tendré miedo pero en ningún momento me he dado aires de valiente guerrero, soy un gato cobarde y lo admito. _Los cobardes heredarán el planeta, todos los valientes habrán muerto haciéndose los héroes._

-Está empezando a llover y parece que arreciará… quizás… podríamos entrar hasta que amaine- señalando el cielo acabo de notar las primeras gotas de lluvia cayéndome encima y con rapidez las acompañan sus hermanas, si es que no podía ser de otro modo en este sitio, todo tenía que ir de mal a peor, como no y no es por nada pero refugiarse bajo las árboles si hay relámpagos es una pésima idea y mojarse tampoco es que me haga dar saltos de alegría así que es la mejor opción aunque la idea me siente como un tiro y sé que no soy a la única pues puedo ver las caras de Nami y Ussop que rozan el pánico absoluto. _Venga ya, a mí también me da miedo pero no es para tanto, peor es mojarse ¿no?_

-Si, será lo mejor- dicho y hecho por parte de Ace, tal cual lo dice el muy maldito empuja la puerta abriéndola con facilidad y por todos los demonios juro que la puerta es maciza ¿Qué clase de fuerza tiene este tío? Vale que sé que es fuerte, lo he podido comprobar esta semana pero no imaginaba hasta que punto, el caso todos a dentro para no mojarse no me gusta el agua de lluvia y mucho menos el agua mojada.

-Este lugar está desierto, muy bien chicos, mientras esperamos a que deje de llover no nos moveremos de aquí- hay que reconocerlo, Nami sabe dar órdenes cuando es necesario que es casi siempre porque dentro del barco suele decir ella que hacer, sino fuera porque me dijeron que Luffy era el capitán la habría tomado a ella como la voz cantante los mangonea que da gusto. _Y luego al barco… o no, no sabemos donde está Chopper y no vamos a dejarlo aquí, deberíamos buscar a los demás._

-Oye, chicos, este lugar parece realmente viejo, todas las habitaciones están llenas de polvo- maldito Ussop, le ha faltado tiempo para investigar y hacer lo que le salga del moño aunque tiene razón, las paredes están cubiertas de viejos retratos tapados con cortinas de terciopelo vinotinto y nuestras huellas se ven en el suelo debido al polvo y las puertas de las habitaciones están fuera de los goznes como si hubieran sido arrancadas, un motivo más para no estar aquí.

-Parece que esto tardará, podemos mirar por aquí, con un poco de suerte vuestro doctor también estará si se han tenido que resguardar de la lluvia- claro que si Ace, ha desaparecido misteriosamente pero oye van a venir aquí justamente, el mismo sitio que estamos nosotros, todo muy lógico. _Sigue habiendo algo que me da mala espina, muy mala espina para ser exactos, no es ya miedo es como esa sensación que uno tiene cuando va a pasar algo realmente malo, no sé como describirla._

Este sitio es claustrofóbico, los pasillos no es que sean estrechos pero dan la sensación de que las paredes se van cerrando ¿Quién diablos querría un castillo como este? Claustrofobias a parte se nota que había sido para alguien adinerado, alguien que posiblemente ya no se encuentre en el reino de los vivos… quizás sea amigo de Brook, que chiste más malo. Habitación tras habitación todo es lo mismo, casi parece un laberinto ya que esto es mucho más grande de lo imaginado y todo parece exactamente igual, la copia de una copia que se entrelazan unas con otras para no diferenciar.

-Chicos… ¿Alguno sabe volver a la puerta? Juraría que por aquí ya hemos pasado

-No, en esa habitación hay espejos- por supuesto quien me quita la razón es Ace que se ha convertido en el cabeza de expedición con Nami, Ussop y yo misma abrazados entre nosotros detrás de suya sujetándolo yo de un brazo para no perdernos, y si es tan patético como suena. _Eso quiere decir que me voy a quedar sin que me respondan a las preguntas y además vamos a ir a la habitación de espejos._

Tal cual entro deseo salir de ahí, así de claro, la maldita habitación de espejos es prácticamente idéntica a la casa de los espejos de un parque de atracciones y no me gustaba allí no me gusta aquí. Espejos, espejos por todos lados, altos y bajos, pequeños y grandes, cuadrados y ovalados colgados por cada uno de los rincones de la habitación pues esta no es como las demás sino que en su interior hay tabiques formando un estrecho pasillo que comunica con el extremo de la estancia ¿Qué clase de freak querría algo así en su casa? Toma tic en el ojo que me acaba de dar al verlo tirando del brazo de Ace hacia atrás, yo ahí no quiero entrar, ni de coña.

-No seas cobardica Alice- suerte que ni Nami ni Ussop dicen nada, parecen haberse quedado mudos mientras tiran de mí hacia el interior, observando los espejos que como era de esperar muestran diferentes aspectos de la persona en uno nos hacen con piernecitas cortas y cabeza alargada y gorda, en otros nos hacen una figura alta siendo casi todo pierna, obviamente es lo mismo que en la casa de los espejos pero estar aquí sin apenas luz no es tranquilizador pues toda lumbre que tenemos proviene de Ace quien ha cubierto de llamas una de sus manos para poder ver permitiéndome observar mi propio aspecto, desde luego no se puede decir que sea gran cosa no soy ni alta ni baja sino de estatura media, ojos grises y pelo castaño con las puntas teñidas de azul y rosa y de constitución normal más bien delgaducha los huesos de la cadera se me notan bastante a decir verdad… a lo que iba no soy ninguna gran cosa, más bien del montón, lo más distintivo es el piercing de la nariz y el ombligo y ya. _No es ser miedica, es que ya he tenido bastante por hoy, quizás hasta haya dejado de llover ¡Chopper porque desapareciste!_

-¡Ahhhhhh!- tan sumida estoy en mis propios pensamientos que el grito que se escucha a mí lado me hace sobresaltar dando un paso hacia atrás antes de girarme posiblemente con los ojos abiertos por el horror sin poder controlar cuando mi boca se abre presa de la sorpresa, eso no puede ser real, vamos no me jodas.

Uno de los espejos ha apresado a Nami, así tal cual suena, una especie de tentáculo asqueroso de algo que parece líquido traslúcido ha salido de la superficie del espejo como si este fuera agua y sujeta firmemente a Nami por el tobillo, tiempo justo da para sujetar su brazo mientras el tentáculo la arrastra hacia él ¿Qué pretende? Su fuerza es titánica capaz de arrastrarnos a Ussop y a mí, él único que parece imperturbable es Ace quien cubre su cuerpo en llamas dando un puñetazo en el espejo quien se ondula antes soltar a Nami y recular desapareciendo.

-Nos largamos, ahora- eso no ha sido ninguna sugerencia, sino una orden apremiante por parte de Puño de Fuego que nadie se atreve a discutir, después de lo visto ¿Quién se atrevería? Claro que no todo iba a ser tan fácil y aunque emprendemos la tarea no es que avancemos mucho antes de que nuevos tentáculos salgan de los espejos sujetándonos de pies y manos, en mí caso cuello también notando como el aire empieza a faltar mientras nos arrastran hacia los espejos sin poder hacer nada salvo luchar en vano porque no nos ahoguen, es ahí cuando veo como unas pequeñas luces fosforescentes que nos rodean y todas ellas tienen el mismo origen.

-Hidamura- una única palabra que hace que las luces tomen un color anaranjado rojizo, expandiéndose y quemando obligando a los tentáculos a soltar a aquellos que están cerca de las llamas de Ace siendo este el primero, por supuesto, al menos es lo que intuyo al sentir como me sujeta del brazo y tira de mí dándome el tiempo justo a sujetar a Ussop del pescuezo para tirar de él quien con suerte sujetará a Nami mientras las llamas nos envuelven y sintiendo el abrasador calor al tiempo que Ace consigue sacarnos de la habitación.

-Que… que alguien me explique eso- ahí tirada como una colilla consigo articular palabra, asada cual pollo precalentado puedo notar algo preocupante, la mirada de Ace y Ussop, una marcada por un ceño de frustración y la otra de culpabilidad ¿Qué cojones pasa?. _A ver, que hemos conseguido salir ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? Un momento_ -¿Dónde está Nami?

-No me ha dado tiempo a sujetarla antes de que tirases de mí, el espejo se la tragó- hay que joderse, todo lo malo para nosotros y ahora Nami había desaparecido también vete tú a saber donde, como se deduce de todo esto es lógico lo que hay que hacer, buscarla, que no la vamos a dejar por ahí perdida ni yo soy tan cabrona como para hacer algo así. _¿Veis como tenía razón con lo de que este sitio no traería nada bueno?_

-Hay que encontrarla- era obvio pero es el indicativo para que Ace me de la mano para ayudar a levantarme aún sudando como un pollo, que es como me siento todavía a parte de asustada, diría que me sigo preguntando como puede transformar su cuerpo en llamas pero a estas alturas ya me la suda un poco, creo que me he acostumbrado al circo que me rodea pero lo de los tentáculos no, eso no lo pienso tolerar ya es demasiado por ahí no paso.

-Kiukiukiukiukiu

Esa risa pone los pelos de punta pues a todas luces se está cachondeando de nosotros antes de que podamos dar un paso y no es por nada pero mí ración de sustos ya está servida no me hace falta nada más, por supuesto eso a nadie le importa más aún cuando al mirar no hay ni rastro del dueño de la risa cuya única señal de vida ha sido precisamente ese grotesco chirrido lleno de malas intenciones con promesas de mentiras y engaños.

-Alice, detrás de ti- incluso antes de que se apague el grito de advertencia de Ussop ya me he dado la vuelta desenfundando colocándome de forma que quede protegida mientras un espeso humo se hace patente y el sonido de un golpe al chocar contra el metal se deja oír claramente, después de todo mi entrenamiento con Ace había servido para afinarme los sentido me puedo sentir orgullosa y no es coña pues son esos reflejos los que me han permitido bloquear el puñetazo que iba dirigido hacia mí.

-Kiukiukiukiukiu, que juguetes más interesantes han llegado a Misty Fog.


	4. Perdida

**Con lentitud pero como veis poco a poco todo se va enredando al tiempo que algunas cosas se van aclarando, espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo de modo que** **espero vuestras opiniones al respecto y teorías. Aprovecho a pedir disculpas por las posibles faltas de ortografía, el corrector siempre hace de las suyas y aunque trato de mantenerlo a raya a veces se columpia.**

 **Recordad que esta historia está contada en primera persona, de modo que todos los pensamientos pertenecen a Alice, del mismo modo sé que puede resultar un poco caótico verlo todo desde el punto de vista de ella puesto que son sus pensamientos (y que me digan a mí quien tiene una mente ordenada) de modo que en ocasiones me tomaré ciertas licencias para salir de la primera persona con el fin de que sea más entendible.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

 _bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

 **Un** **Review** **es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz así como motivar para seguir adelante y sobretodo para saber si estoy haciéndolo bien y conocer vuestras opiniones, se aceptan desde críticas hasta ideas y tomatazos virtuales.**

 **PERDIDA**

-¿Qué cojones?- no hay otra forma de explicarlo salvo eso, el golpe que ha parado el Surfing Attack había sido lanzado por una criatura que parece un peluche hecho de diferentes retales con una cabeza parecida a la de un gato a la que se le ven marcas de costura con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja de dientes puntiagudos, luego el cuerpo pequeño y delgado con dos alas de murciélago a la espalda todo ello de trapo y finalmente patas y cola de gato. No sé que es pero no es especialmente grande, por todos los diablos no debe medir más de medio metro y sin embargo el golpe era potente y el sonido al chocar contra la tabla era sordo y pesado con lo cual puedo asegurar que sólo de trapo no está hecha, ha sido una suerte que pudiera descolgar el Surfing y ponerlo como escudo antes de que el golpe me diera.

Hablando de la Surfing Attack supongo que debo una explicación y de paso debería dar las gracias a Ussop y Franky por su creación. Lo gracioso es como surgió la idea pues fue tras uno de los entrenamientos con Ace en los que ellos me preguntaron sobre mi vida y salió el tema de las armas y la movilidad, debí haber supuesto entonces que algo se traían entre manos por el brillo en sus ojos pero no esperaba que lo pudieran haber terminado en apenas una semana. Para ser sinceros ni yo misma pensaba que podía serme útil cuando la vi por primera vez pero aquí estamos.

La verdad es que el proceso hasta que me adapté también a la tablita fue… curioso como mínimo, realmente no me esperaba que Ussop me llamara con los ojitos brillantes para que fuera con él y Franky para enseñarme una enorme tabla de surf… bueno quizás enorme es exagerar pero teniendo en cuenta que muy alta no soy pues todo me parece más bien grande pero el caso es que ellos se veían entusiasmados y yo preocupada porque intuía lo que se me venía encima ¿Por qué pensaron que una tabla de surf me iría bien? Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea porque jamás, nunca en mí vida había surfeado y no soy tan valiente como para decir que la idea de montarme en ese chisme me daba miedo… como casi todo, soy una cobarde patológica pero ahí estábamos siendo mi mejor reacción una sonrisa de circunstancias antes de que me instaran a probarla tras explicarme muy por encima como iba ese cacharro al que Ussop ya había bautizado como Surfing Attack y que al parecer en la parte donde van los pies, cuyo nombre jamás recordaré, tenía un pedal para ponerla en funcionamiento de modo que no tuviera que depender de las olas pues lleva algo llamado breath dial que no se que es ni me importa, lo importante es que tal cual me dejaron en el agua encima de la tabla para que la probase me fui directa al agua, ahí con toda mi elegancia.

Tras mí primer chapuzón es cuando empecé a presentir que Ace va a ser una constante en mí vida ya que es él quien en su mayoría me ha enseñado también a montar en ese chisme junto a Nami. Lo que me gusta de la Surfing Attack es el material del que me dijeron que está echa, kairoseki, al parecer tan duro como el diamante y que anula los poderes de las frutas del diablo y no, no sé como han conseguido el material ni porque lo han elegido pero al parecer la idea era algo con lo que poder moverme y usar como escudo a la vez… y tal como se ha demostrado ha sido una idea muy acertada.

-Kiukiukiukiukiu

-Un… un… un gato diabólico- ese grito abalbuceado de Ussop explica claramente lo que yo pienso también que viene a ser un estamos jodidos a base de bien, al menos el bicho ese se separa de mí mirándonos con ojos de loco mientras sigo prudentemente detrás de la Surfing Attack… ahora que lo pienso no sé porque lleva lo de Attack pues por lo que yo sé sólo sirve para ser un escudo y que me mueva por el agua, tendré que preguntarle a Ussop cuando estemos en algún lugar seguro creo que no me han dicho muchas cosas bien por pereza o porque se han dado cuenta de que mi mente es un tanto dispersa y me cuesta concentrarme, lo sé soy una persona compleja pero ¿Y quién no? _Estamos jodidos, estamos jodidos… que cancioncilla más maja suena en mi cabeza pero si incluso Ace está en guardia, vale que ya lo estaba de antes pero ahora además tiene expresión seria lo cual quiere decir que yo estoy jodida si él se tiene que poner serio es que yo soy una total inutilidad aquí._

-¿Qué quieres y que tienes que ver con lo que aquí pasa?- creo que es la primera vez que la voz de Ace suena así de seria, sin tono de guasa ni jocosidad, ahora echo de menos la jocosidad pero mi instinto de supervivencia me dice que me aleje de ese… eso… no sé como llamarlo pero me alejo sin llegar a guardar la tabla colocándome al lado de mis compañeros, ya sabéis eso de un grupo unido jamás será vencido… ya no sé ni lo que digo.

-A… Ace… deberíamos marcharnos, ni Alice ni yo somos aquí útiles- eso, tú dale más pistas al bicho de que somos unos inútiles, es un medio metro no puede ser tan difícil darle un patada y mandarlo a volar pero me sigue preocupando como algo que parece echo de trapo puede tener tanta fuerza, que si que no estoy loca ya lo he dicho, he sentido ese golpe.

-Kiukiukiukiukiu, resulta paradójico preguntarle a una criatura con aspecto de gato que es, soy un zonster y un zonster soy yo. En esta oscura noche en que las estrellas se empiezan a apagar y en que todos los actores por fin se han personado traigo un mensaje del Director de Escena espera que disfrutéis de este grotesco show preparado para la diversión de nuestros invitados con las sombras de la muerte impacientándose, por favor, disfrutad ahora que el narrador por fin ha empezado a hablar- su voz es aguda, muy aguda, y estridente como una sierra eléctrica clavándose en los oídos, taladrando junto con esos ojos que no es por nada pero son de loco, pero de loco loco incluso juraría que tiene varios iris de colores diferentes pero como que no voy a acercarme a comprobarlo. _¿Qué cojones es lo que acaba de decir esa cosa? Si siquiera nos ha dicho su nombre, sólo ha dicho algo de de una performance, actores y yo que sé más pero que no ha sonado nada bien y menos cuando esa cosa lo ha dicho pero por si acaso calladita estoy más guapa… mucho más guapa._

-Devuélvenos a nuestra compañera- definitivamente están enfadando a Ace, eso o le gusta cubrirse de llamas una de dos pero apostaría por lo del enfado que no hace sino aumentar la enorme sonrisa de lo que desde ahora llamaré gato de trapo a falta de un nombre con el que identificarle salvo como espeluznante.

-Kiukiukiukiukiu, que agresivo pero tranquilo mi buen amigo pronto os reuniereis con ella, mientras tanto… disfrutad del espectáculo- eso suena a todo menos a algo bueno pero eso no sería lo más preocupante sino que tras decirlo hace una reverencia y desaparece dejándonos ahí plantados a oscuras mientras el aire comienza a espesarse con un humo violáceo que se pega en los pulmones dificultando la respiración provocando la tos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- incluso mi voz suena mal, como cuando sin querer mezclas amoniaco y lejía y aspiras el vapor, notando como alguien vuelve a cogerme y tira de mí de nuevo alejándonos de ese pasillo que ha quedado envuelto en la nube de vapor aunque tengo los ojos llorosos por culpa de la nube posiblemente tóxica mirando para ver quien me había sacado de ahí ¿Ussop? ¿Ussop había sido lo bastante valiente y avispado como para reaccionar? _Si es Ussop quien me ha sacado ¿Dónde está Ace?_

-Ussop ¿Y Ace?- si, señoras y señores, eso ha sido un gimoteo porque estoy asustada por un momento creí que no saldría de ahí con vida y la garganta aún la sentía en carne viva como si me estuviera ahogando tosiendo todavía cada pocos minutos observando a mí alrededor. _Por favor él no, él no, que él es el fuerte de los tres, primero Chopper y ahora Ace, no me gusta este sitio._

-Cre… creo que iba delante de nosotros ¿O era detrás? Quizás en uno de los pasillos que se bifurcaban él ha ido por el otro lado con las prisas- él también suena preocupado y no le culpo por ello, en el rostro de los dos se refleja el terror con la gran pregunta bailando en los ojos ¿Y ahora que hacemos? La única persona que tenía valor aquí y que nos hacía seguir adelante se había esfumado, estábamos solos y empezaba a temerme que esto no había hecho más que empezar. _Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto de todo esto y creo que Ussop esta como yo ¿Si nos abrazamos y lloramos quedaría muy mal?_

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Pu… pues, deberíamos continuar y ver si encontramos a Ace y los demás, seguro que han acabado aquí, es un castillo muy grande- que mono intentando parecer valiente cuando le tiemblan las rodillas, no sé como lo hace pero le envidio, ellos no son como yo, está más que claro yo estoy al borde del colapso y ellos sin embargo siguen adelante… venga va, que viene el complejo de inferioridad. _Venga Alice, tienes que sobreponerte, fíjate en Ussop… que triste es llegar a esa conclusión._

-Vale, oye esa cosa gato que ha dicho que era un zonster ¿Qué crees que ha querido decir? ¿Qué es un zonster?- por distraernos y hablar de algo mientras deshacemos el camino andado y unas peligrosas explosiones que algo me dicen que son del gas de antes, debía ser explosivo. _Un segundo, gas explosivo más persona de fuego… joooder, lo que va a salir de ahí no es nada bueno, seguro._

-No… no lo sé, espera ¿Tú no eras analista de la conducta? ¿Qué opinas tú? Seguro que a ti se te puede dar mejor eso- tocada y hundida, no me había parado a pensar que lo que yo estudiaba pudiera ser de utilidad pero es que no he terminado de estudiar, no sé nada… cosas pequeñas pero no tanto como para esto y ese bicho ha dicho sombras de la muerte, no me gusta esa palabra.

-Pu… pues parecía que trataba de dar un mensaje lo que me hace pensar hay alguien más detrás de esto y que esto no ha sido más que un aviso, por otro lado ese bicho tenía más fuerza de la que debiera era como… como una maza se parecía a los golpes que daba Ace durante el entrenamiento, controlados, lo que quiere decir que se contuvo y ese gas… no sé como irá esto pero tengo dos teorías, una que alguien nos observaba y cuando esa cosa se fue activaron el gas o que el mismo bicho lo hizo… sea como fuera, lo único seguro es que ese no era el único que está aquí- vale, he necesitado tragar tres veces saliva para poder decir eso ya que la certeza de que ese bichito no estaba solo era preocupante a todos los niveles posibles y no había mucho más que pudiera decir, no podía considerarlo un ser humano ni analizarlo como tal por mucho que hablase y se moviera no es como si pudiera diagnosticar que era… eso lo haría un psiquiatra yo sólo decía lo que veía. _E imagino que lo de zonster debe ser el nombre de lo que sea que es ¿Eso quiere decir que no es un gato? Bueno, el aspecto lo tiene pero es de trapo._

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay más de esas cosas?- no sabía que la voz de una persona pudiera sonar tan agua pero bueno, al menos hemos llegado a la bifurcación, pues si, es posible que Ace haya tomado el otro camino que se ve tan oscuro y confuso como lo eran mis exámenes de matemáticas en su día. _Venga, suspira, afuera lo malo dentro lo bueno, puedo hacerlo, puedo aguantar esto, puedo hacerlo… di que si campeona que igual hasta te lo crees._

-A que la idea suena de lo más estimulante para buscar a Ace y que nos saque de aquí, ale tirando, tú primero- básicamente lo voy a usar de escudo porque soy una cobarde que está tratando ser valiente metiéndose en ese pasillo, no tenemos al hombre cerilla para alumbrar así que se ve una mierda pinchadita en un palo básicamente pero el sitio de por si da mal rollo y no sólo porque seamos dos cobardes en un pasillo a oscuras sino porque parece como… si estuviera desnivelado de algún modo ¿Habéis entrado alguna vez en la casa magnética de un parque de atracciones? Bueno, la sensación es algo similar a eso, para los menos listos la casa magnética no es más que una casa normal que cuando entras en una habitación que está totalmente inclinada haciendo difícil llegar hasta la otra puerta que es la salida, algo así es como se siente el pasillo sólo que este está recto… creo aunque las paredes son pegajosas, cosa que acabo de descubrir al apoyarme para no caerme, son pegajosas como si tuvieran una baba asquerosa en ellas o moco. _Que puto asco colega ¿No limpian aquí? No pienses en que es lo que acabas de tocar, era humedad, si seguro que era eso, humedad pegajosa y goteante… ni yo me lo creo._

-¿A… Ace? ¿Estás por aquí?- ahí tenemos al valiente guerrero, los dos cogiditos de la mano para no separarnos que majos pero la verdad es que la situación no puede ser más surrealista teniendo en cuenta que nos está goteando baba encima lo cual es… asqueroso claro que no tanto como lo siguiente que vemos en la sala a la que entramos, ahora se explican lo de las babas toda a salita está llena junto a unos sacos asquerosos que parecen los de larvas, claro que si por sino fuera poco de uno de los cuales sobresale la cabeza de Robin, lo sé por los cuernos, provocándome ahí en frío una arcada. _Esto no es un castillo, como mínimo es la casa del terror, esto quiere decir que los demás ya deben estar por aquí, visto lo visto no sé si alegrarme._

-Que ascazo, saquémosla de ahí Ussop y busquemos a los demás el resto de cápsulas babosas están vacías- y por dios santo que no quiero pensar en lo que vamos a hacer cuando mis manos se entierran en esa cosa hasta llegar a Robin y tirar de ella para sacarla inconsciente de ahí, quizás deberíamos abofetearla para despertarla.

Por fortuna no hace falta ya que ella misma empieza a reaccionar a los pocos minutos, unos minutos muy largos en los que creo que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento, podía sentir el peligro acechándonos y me temía que ese zonster pudiera volver a aparecer algo para lo que no me sentía preparada, en realidad no me sentía preparada para nada de esto.

-Chicos ¿Qu… qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ace no iba con vosotros?- casi me dan ganas de echarme a llorar por la pregunta de Robin, a mí también me gustaría saber la respuesta pero es una gilipollez, la teoría es fácil, buscar a nuestro compañero perdido, lamentablemente habíamos perdido a otros dos en el proceso que yo supiera y del resto no sabíamos nada, supongo que a esto se referían cuando dijeron que tenían tendencia a meterse en líos.

-Iba, hemos tenido unos… contratiempos ¿Qué os ha pasado?- porque estaba claro que algo debía haber pasado para que se separase de Brook y Franky, esto cada vez iba a peor y me empezaba a dar miedo cerrar los ojos por si me quedaba sola, vale sé que repito lo de miedo, tengo que mejorarlo, lo prometo pero de momento y en vista de que estamos en una habitación llena de babas tengo derecho a tenerlo sobretodo porque cada vez que entramos en una habitación hay algo espeluznante esperando. _A este paso hasta me va a hacer ilusión pasar a la siguiente habitación para saber que nos depara este lugar, es como el un dos tres._

-Nos refugiamos en el castillo por la lluvia y de pronto apareció un gato de trapo tras lo cual el suelo se rompió y caímos a una foso pero cuando desperté seguía en el mismo pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que algo me sujetó de las piernas y cuello hasta que me desmayé- ese puto gato siempre precede al desastre, es como un gato negro pero lo que dice Robin al menos indica que Franky y Brook están aquí lo que no entiendo es que si el pasillo en el que estaban se abrió y cayeron luego como podía estar ahí tirada y el pasillo intacto.

-Será mejor tratar de no separarnos, nosotros hemos perdido a Nami y Ace y también hemos visto a ese bicho, dice que es el narrador de no sé que mierdas ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando aquí?

-Kiukiukiukiukiu, yo si que lo sé ¿Os estáis divirtiendo?- toma ya, todo el vello de la nuca erizado, su voz sigue siendo aguda y estridente con esa espeluznante sonrisa apareciendo de la nada… es sólo una puta boca en el aire, si siquiera tiene ojos… ni orejas, sino tiene orejas como nos puede escuchar es algo que no entenderé pero su sola presencia es suficiente como para saber que algo malo va a pasar. _El que faltaba en la fiesta, como si esto no estuviera suficientemente jodido viene este a empeorar las cosas porque dudo que nos vaya a dar una buena noticia llena de felicidad, más bien va a meternos un palo por el culo para que nos retorzamos de dolor._

-Lunático, tú tienes la culpa de todo esto ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo con nosotros? ¿Somos tus putos conejillos de indias? Y que sepas que hmphf..- y esto es lo que pasa cuando una persona estalla, si veía venir que iba a tener una crisis, son muchas emociones en menos de un mes, dime tú el guapo que asimila toda esta mierda en tan poco tiempo sin colapsar, pues ahí está, en mí caso me ha hecho colapsar un gato de peluche psicópata… y no digo nada más porque Ussop se ha lanzado sobre mí para taparme la boca y que no diga nada más.

-Shhhh Alice no sea que las cosas empeoren- el susurro de Ussop es cuanto menos irónico, me hace gracia que crea que esto puede empeorar aún más, ya estamos jodidos que más dará un poco más… lo sé hablo desde la inexperiencia pero creo que mi cabreo es comprensible.

-Kiukiukiukiukiu, una gatita que enseña las uñas, al Maestro de Ceremonias le encantará, está impaciente pero mis queridos actores no os apuréis esto no es más que un ¿Cómo decirlo? Entrante, pero entre tanto yo me preocuparía más por lo que se acerca por allí, ya lo he dicho mis queridos, soy un mero espectador, un narrador en esta performance- y tal cual lo dice con esa voz repelente suya desaparece y me parece que no soy la única que ha visto la ironía de que un gato de peluche me llame gatita a mí pero eso es lo de menos ahora que el silencio ha vuelto se oyen unos pasos arrastrando algo muy pesado, algo que suena como a cadenas arrastrándose junto a otra cosa moviéndose hacia nosotros, curiosamente también he notado que sea lo que sea se está acercando cada vez más.

-¿Vosotros creéis que lo hace por joder o es que es así?- no es el mejor momento para despotricar pero bien sé que no voy a tener ningún otro mientras esa cosa, sea lo que sea, se acerca a nosotros, tenemos dos caminos, por donde hemos venido y del cual sale el sonido de cadenas u otro que lleva a saber donde.

Joder, joder, joder, eso ha sido un puto rugido, no un rugido, un alarido de rabia de un monstruo que se acerca a nosotros… Lo de lo monstruo lo sé por la mole de grasa gigante que acaba de entrar y no es una metáfora, eso que entra mide cerca de tres metros y medio tranquilamente con un barrigón digno de un troll sólo vestido con unos pantalones dejando la grasa al aire puesto que le faltan trozos de piel mostrando el interior como si… como si se estuviera descomponiendo mientras el sudor y la grasa resbalan por su cuerpo, una visión francamente repugnante. Por si fuera poco eso, ese albóndiga con patas lleva grilletes con cadenas colgando como si se hubiera soltado de algún lado y algo que parece una enorme maza de metal con puntas oxidadas… curiosamente lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es la escena de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal con el profesor Quirrell corriendo por el Gran Comedor gritando "Un troll, hay un troll en las mazmorras" lo que no sabía es que podía haber humanos tan altos, ni tan asquerosos pero eso es un asunto a parte lo primero es ir retrocediendo mientras esa cosa entra en la habitación de las babas, la situación más asco no puede dar y miro a Robin y Ussop para ver que piensan ellos, una no parece especialmente preocupada y al otro parece que los ojos se le van a salir de las cuencas, muy serio todo si señor.

-Alice, Ussop, rápido por aquí- decir que no cuestiono la orden de Robin es quedarse corto y Ussop, al igual que yo, salimos disparados en dirección al siguiente pasillo tan oscuro como el anterior aunque espero que sin babas siendo Robin la última en seguirnos puesto que está deteniendo al bicharraco, eso lo sé sobretodo por el grito que escucho. _Aquí me iba a quedar, venga Alice que vamos bien, aún no has tenido otra crisis y parece que empiezas a segregar adrenalina y no eres tan cobarde… no me lo creo, más bien diría que es el instinto de supervivencia o yo que sé el caso es que no puedo desmoronarme._

-Vamos Alice, Robin se encargará- al menos le lanza una de sus Pop Green para hacer aparecer unas enormes plantas que obstaculizan el paso de esa cosa gigante que detiene su avance para poder derribar las plantas que ha hecho aparecer Ussop, un día de estos tengo que preguntarle el funcionamiento de esas semillas.

-Seis Fleur… Clutch- ya sabía del poder de Robin pero de ahí a ver aparecer dos brazos en las piernas de la albóndiga gigante para hacerlo caer hacia atrás mientras ostros dos brazos lo cogen de la parte superior del cuerpo para finalmente hacer aparecer otros dos que le sujetan para apretar con la intención de tirarlo hacia atrás e intuyo que romperle la espalda… desgraciadamente es demasiada grasa y sólo consigue hacerlo caer y darnos algo de tiempo para salir por piernas. _Menudo monstrenco, esto empieza a ser un creepy show pero lo primordial es encontrar a nuestros compañeros y salir de aquí ¿Veis como tenía razón? Cada vez que el zonster aparece algo malo pasa, es como el predulio antes de la tempestad pero me sigue preocupando que se presenta así mismo como un narrador y hable del Maestro de Escena de ese modo ¿Para quién está haciendo de narrador? Si antes ya en el bosque tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada ahora tengo la completa certeza._

-U… Ussop, quizás no es el mejor momento pero ¿Por qué se llama Surfing Attack? Es un escudo o un medio de transporte únicamente ¿No?- no es que tartamudee, es que mi resistencia no es buena y eso me hace jadear por el esfuerzo de mantenerme corriendo sintiendo como los músculos de las piernas restallan quejándose por la falta de costumbre, puede que haya practicado con Ace pero no es que en el barco se pueda correr precisamente y nunca me gusto la gimnasia.

-¿No te lo dijimos? Al lado del pedal para ponerlo en funcionamiento para poder moverte en el mar viste que había una especie de botones más pequeños, estos ponen en funcionamiento algunos mecanismos que sirven para atacar o defenderse pero no sobresalen de la tabla- soy tonta del bote ni me había fijado, la verdad es que me maravilla que puedan construir algo así y que encima funcione, mi gran logro en tecnología fue hacer un mini ascensor y no funcionaba siempre.

-No os detengáis, no sé cuanto tiempo de ventaja le habremos sacado y tenemos que buscar al resto- la expresión de Robin, incluso sin verla sé que es seria por su tono de voz y una horrible sensación se instala en mí estómago al pensar en el resto, les he cogido cariño y no quiero que les pase nada, por favor que no les pase nada… ni yo sé a quien rezo.

No sé cuanto tiempo corremos, no quiero saberlo realmente, tampoco me paro a mirar las salas por las que pasamos pues nos paramos el tiempo justo para ver que no están nuestros compañeros antes de salir de ahí, parece ser que todos tenemos claro que estar mucho tiempo en una habitación es la diferencia entre que nos ataque o que no lo hagan pero llega un momento en que las piernas no pueden más… mis piernas no pueden más y tengo que pararme jadeando y sudando, ellos tienen práctica y yo no obligándoles a pararse para reponer el aliento.

-No… no puedo… no puedo más chicos- llenar agujeritos, vaciar agujeritos, venga yo puedo pero mis pulmones no, he llegado a mí límite y en un muy mal momento, en una nueva sala aunque esta parece normal, bueno con cuadros siniestros pero sin babas ni espejos ni nada de eso pero si algo que me hace congelarme en mi sitio al mirar al techo antes de señalarlo. _Y aquí se confirma lo que ya nos íbamos temiendo desde hace… no sé, aquí se mide muy mal el tiempo, pueden haber pasado minutos, horas o incluso días aunque esa parte la dudo mucho pero no lo puedo asegurar aquí las ventanas o están tapiadas o la habitación siquiera tiene._

Ahí, en una de las esquinas se puede ver claramente, un caracol de esos que usan para comunicarse pero este es diferente, Robin me lo explicó, hay otros que son como cámaras de video o incluso cámaras fotográficas, incluso me enseño imágenes de cómo eran y ahí, ante nosotros hay uno de verdad observando silenciosamente en una de las esquinas del techo con esos saltones ojos fijos en nosotros, sin parpadear siquiera, la prueba más que evidente de que alguien está observando cada uno de nuestros pasos… casi esperaba que quien estuviera mirando al otro lado fuera el zonster felino.

-Parece ser que no somos los únicos por aquí, me pregunto quien pondría cámaras de seguridad en un sitio como este, si alguien vive aquí no tendría lógica que haya puesto cámaras por todo el lugar a no ser que esté obsesionado con la seguridad- muchas gracias Robin, por si acaso no estábamos suficientemente nerviosos… claro que ya habíamos deducido lo que ella había dicho pero no es lo mismo saberlo interiormente que decirlo en voz alta, una vez que se pronuncian esas palabras se vuelve insoportablemente real y, como queriendo corroborarlo, se empezaron a escuchar pequeños sonidos como si algo arañase el suelo muy deprisa, no sé si alguna vez habéis oído el sonido que hacen los ratones al andar pero en este caso es algo similar, algo pequeño moviéndose muy deprisa para luego pararse súbitamente consiguiendo que los tres aquí presentes miremos en dirección a donde se escuchaba el ruido sin conseguir ver nada.

-Creo que nos estamos volviendo un poco paranoicos, posiblemente no era más que un ratón, este lugar es viejo, no sería raro- no me creo que algo tan sensato haya salido de la boca de Ussop pero estoy de acuerdo, más que nada porque la alternativa no me gusta, no más sustos al menos en diez minutos, por favor. _Esto empieza a parecerse a un psiquiátrico ¿De verdad esto les pasa tan a menudo que ya ni parecen sorprenderse? Al menos no la mayor parte de ellos, espero que eso no se me pegue._

-Sigamos adelante aunque sea andando- lo sé, llevo mucho sin hablar pero tampoco hay ganas, prefiero dejar que ellos dominen la situación, están más acostumbrados y no tardamos en volver a ponernos en marcha, tengo la sensación de haberme pasado demasiado tiempo corriendo sin parar con el corazón a mil, y esa espantosa sensación seguía ahí.

De nuevo la oscuridad nos envuelve mientras avanzamos en fila india, ahora andando, durante mínimo una hora hasta que el pasillo comienza a ensancharme algo que no me sorprende, a estas alturas no me extrañaba nada de lo que hubiera en este castillo es más que obvio que no sigue una… estructura normal, que no es normal pero lo que hay a nuestro alrededor ahora supera mis expectativas una luz rojiza inunda el pasillo pese a que no hay ninguna lámpara que pudiera alumbrar y el aire se vuelve espeso de nuevo aunque respirable nada de eso sería demasiado raro sino fuera porque de las paredes salen unas extrañas raíces más grandes que las de cualquier árbol que haya visto de un color rojo intenso como la sangre y que se mueven levemente como tentáculos en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse, creo que sobra decir que no pienso tocarlo aunque parece ser que Robin no piensa como yo ya que ella si que lo hace para retirar rápidamente la mano como si le hubiera quemado pero ese breve tacto consigue que esa raíz o tentáculo se moviera con más vigor en búsqueda de aquello que lo había tocado.

-Quizás es una tontería pero me aventuraré a decir que esto no es normal ni en esta dimensión ¿Verdad?- las cosas como son, después de que un caracol tenga la función de un teléfono móvil podría esperar cualquier cosa pero sus caras confirman lo que he dicho, esto no es normal, nada normal y de nuevo aquel murmullo de pasitos de ratón vuelve a oírse junto al susurro que hacen los tentáculos al agitarse en el suelo y el aire pues algunos parecen anclados en la tierra como las ya mencionadas raíces pero otros caen del techo libres moviéndose casi de forma hipnótica. _Que no me pregunten a mí por favor porque acabo de quedarme sin ideas pero esto no tiene gracia alguna._

-Procurad no tocarlos- no hacía falta decirlo pero aún así asentimos a las palabras de Robin como autómatas mientras noto como mi mano juguetea con el anillo que llevo en el dedo, era otro de mis muchos tics nerviosos, me ayudaba a recordar a mi abuelo, él tenía unos nervios de acero dignos de admirar y esta situación no lo amedrentaría, él único miembro de mi descompuesta familia que no me consideraba un bicho raro… desearía ser como él o que estuviera aquí una de dos de momento tendría que conformarme con hacer girar nerviosamente el anillo en mí dedo de forma casi inconsciente mientras seguimos avanzando teniendo mucho cuidado en donde pisar pues no sólo están las cosas rojas que seguimos sin saber que son sino que el suelo está lleno de charcos que si bien parecen líquidos me recuerdan sospechosamente a la baba de una de las habitaciones anteriores sin olvidar que hasta no hace mucho nos seguía una mole de grasa, este lugar es como un laberinto así que posiblemente hubiera tirado por otro pasillo, como contrapartida quiere decir que nosotros también nos hemos perdido y no parece que eso sea algo que se vaya a remediar con prontitud.

-¿Creéis que los demás estarán bien?- no quería preguntarlo pero no podía evitarlo, nosotros habíamos huido del peligro como habíamos podido pero eso no quería decir que el resto hubieran podido hacer no sabíamos donde estaba Ace ni Nami, Robin había perdido a Brook y Franky y de Luffy, Zoro y Sanji no sabíamos nada de nada. _No quiero que les pase nada, no por favor, no seas negativa, piensa en positivo._

-Son fuertes, estarán bien, no puede pasar nada malo si Luffy está cerca, tiene un don especial- aunque las palabras de Ussop tratan de sonar seguras la realidad es que tampoco se le nota muy convencido, no creo que dude de las capacidades de Luffy pero la triste realidad es que no podemos saber nada realmente, aún así sus palabras sirven de leve consuelo.

Un nuevo sonido, cadenas de nuevo hace que nos quedemos helados en el sitio, no, no podía ser él sonaba muy cerca, demasiado y no podía haber llegado sigilosamente, un escalofrío se hace patente en mi espina dorsal antes de que sin mediar palabras empecemos a correr, de nuevo, no íbamos a quedarnos a mirar quien era cuando un sonido sordo hace que me detenga en seco… mi anillo.

Puedo oír como los pasos de Robin y Ussop se alejan, al ir la última no se han dado cuenta de que me paraba al oír caer mi anillo, no me tomaría más que unos pocos segundos cogerlos y volver a correr antes de perderles la pista mientras, salvo porque mi anillo ya no está allí está en manos de un ser pequeño, parece un muñeco de trapo también pero de una sola pieza de no más de diez centímetros, es ridículamente pequeño mientras mi corazón martillea contra el pecho.

Su aspecto era muy simple la cabeza es redonda y calva dos botones hacen de ojos y una única línea hace de boca, los bracitos son pequeños y sin dedos, rechonchos al igual que las piernecitas, el cuerpo parece blando y a tela es de color verde claro pero sucio como el de un viejo trapo y es él quien ahora sostiene con sus manitas sin dedos mi anillo inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro consiguiendo que le imite involuntariamente sin saber cuanto tiempo permanecemos así antes de que un alarido me haga reaccionar, me había quedado sola totalmente absorta en ese pequeño ser que tras el grito echa a correr conmigo detrás, ya estaba perdida pero no pensaba dar por perdido mi anillo mientras corro detrás del pequeño hasta que este se detiene al llegar al final de un pasillo sin salida.

-Vale, vale pequeñín, dame eso por favor- genial, ahora hablo con un muñeco de trapo que vuelve a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro sin dejar de mirarme, al menos creo que me mira mientras me voy acercando aunque no se aleja de mí. Un espantoso sonido de viejos engranajes es el que hace detenerme antes de que la oscuridad me envuelva en un grito mientras me noto caer por el agujero que ha aparecido en el suelo enviándome al as entrañas del castillo, mientras de mi garganta sigue saliendo un grito de terror rodeada de oscuridad mientras sigo cayendo hasta que de pronto todo terminó con un sonido sordo cayendo encima de un viejo y ajado sillón apagando así también mi grito al ser deslumbrada por la luz de la estancia tan no encuentro otra forma de denominarla que perturbadora con flexos de luz blanca que parpadean intermitentemente. _¿Qué cojones es este sitio? ¿Una nueva habitación del terror? Pues parece bastante tranquila al menos._

Veamos, Alice, observemos a nuestro alrededor que es lo que hay. Bien, el lugar parece poco menos que abandonado y en mal estado, está el sillón sobre el que he caído, un sofá contra la pared en el mismo estado que el sillón, veamos que más, una mesa sucia y astillada, un armario de metal con la puerta mal cerrada pero vacío y… Esto si es interesante y desde luego lo más llamativo un panel de control frente a pantallas de televisión que muestran diferentes imágenes del castillo, es obvio que las caracolas muestran aquí lo que están viendo pero ¿Quién lo ve? El sitio parece peor que abandonado puede que ya nadie venga aquí, no me lo creo ni yo la verdad sino de que iba a estar la luz encendida por si fuera poco aquí también se dejan ver las raíces que intuyo que deben ser las mismas que las de más arriba sólo que estas parece ¿Palpitar? Como si estuvieran vivas… que yuyu.

No lo puedo evitar, no es curiosidad… bueno, un poco si pero si aquí es donde se muestran las imágenes puedo ver donde están mis compañeros y tratar de encontrarles, no creo que sea un mal plan. Veamos, ahí está el rellano de modo que quien sea que ha estado mirando sabía desde el inicio que estábamos aquí, no es que resulte tranquilizador pero bueno resignación, veamos primera pantalla es la de los espejos y no hay nada, nada, nada, vale ahí si hay algo ese es Luffy que está ¿Sentado en una mesa zampando? ¿Qué cojones es esto? ¿Qué hace zampando? Bueno que coma no es raro pero en este casi si ¿Por qué está comiendo? A los que no veo por ahí son al resto, al menos he encontrado a uno. Momento, sonido raro ¿Por qué ahora hay un cuaderno en la mesa? Bueno no es que vaya a irme a ningún lado por ahora y necesito descansar así que veamos que pone.

 **Día 12:**

 **Los sujetos tienen consciencia propia y algunos han desarrollado capacidades motrices del habla y el movimiento, el Director está muy contento con nuestro trabajo, parece ser que ya no tienen una mala reacción aunque algunos siguen siendo inestables.**

 **Día 50:**

 **Se deshacen, un nuevo fracaso, los sujetos no sobreviven más allá de unas semanas antes de desintegrarse en un compuesto verde fangoso parecido a las segregaciones salivales, el Director no está nada contento con esto y ha exigido resultados y explicaciones ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

 **Día 127:**

 **Lo tengo, tengo la solución pero es arriesgado aunque el Director se muestra entusiasmado ante la perspectiva aunque sea inestable en muchos sentidos pero es la solución para que los experimentos tengan éxito para conseguir cumplir el sueño de todos nosotros, el mayor objetivo de la humanidad, con esto nadie nos podrá detener, todo aquello que siempre deseamos será concedido, por fin reconocerán nuestro talento e investigaciones.**

 **Día 154:**

 **No está bien, no está nada bien, Dios mío que hemos hecho, que hemos hecho, nos hemos sobrepasado y este es el resultado, funcionó, funcionó pero a que precio, que hemos hecho, todos han muerto, no queda nadie, que hemos hecho, todos han muerto, que hemos hecho…**

Vengaaaa, no es mucho lo que he conseguido leer, más que nada porque es ilegible con machas que espero que sea de café y no de sangre seca y lo poco que he conseguido leer no me dice nada, bueno algo me dice que aquí sucedió algo y que alguien estaba muy mal de la cabeza haciendo experimentos pero nada en claro sobre que sucede ni que está vivo, esto lo entendería mejor Chopper ya que hay dibujitos y fórmulas pero la química al igual que otras muchas cosas no son lo mío.

Sonidos, alguien viene y no quiero que me encuentre, es un tópico pero sólo me queda el armario y ahí que me meto y cierro la puerta sujetándola para que no haya posibilidad de que la abran con suerte pensarán que está atascada si deciden abrirla aunque rezo para que no sea así o en su defecto sea un amigo mientras me clavo la Surfing Attack en la espalda aunque no emito ni un solo sonido mientras oigo una puerta abrirse.

-Kiukiukiukiukiu, los juguetes parecen estar actuando tal y como se esperaba, el Director de Escena estará muy contento antes de que empiece el show, veamos que están haciendo ahora, tres de ellos consiguieron escapar de Urg, esas cadenas eran muy débiles. Veamos, veamos ¿dónde están los demás? Todo está marchando según lo previsto kiukiukiukiukiu no saldrán de aquí salvo cuando vayan a ser entregados, fue una suerte que Joker se retirara…- claro que lo reconozco, es el gato psicópata aunque su voz se interrumpe de pronto y se hace el silencio mientras noto un sabor salado en la boca, sudor, estoy sudando la gota gorda y delgada, todas las gotas porque no me gusta nada de lo que ha dicho con esa voz perturbadoramente aguda y estridente que tiene. _Que no mire en el armario, que no mire en el armario, por favor, por favor que no me encuentre._

Más pasos, mierda, más gente no ¿Quién falta aquí ya? Cadenas, no, mierda, no, esa cosa no, esa cosa que si es a la que se refería el gato se llama Urg que no sea él… Genial, alarido reconocible, es la mole, estoy muerta, no abras los ojos Alice, no abras los ojos nadie sabe que estás aquí, si el zonster no te ha encontrado la albóndiga tampoco lo hará pero el arrastrar de cadenas se oye ya en la misma habitación y un olor nauseabundo llega a mi varicilla, no vomites, trágate la bilis y las arcadas sin hacer sonido algu… mierda, eso se está acercando al armario ¿He hablado en voz alta sin darme cuenta?

El sabor metálico de la sangre inunda mi boca al morderme los labios para no gritar cuando los pinchos de la maza atraviesan la puerta del armario notando como esta se abomba por el golpe presionándome contra la Surfing cortándome la respiración con el tembleque en las piernas cuando el segundo golpe deja los pinchos peligrosamente cerca de mi cara, un tercer golpe cerca de mi oído para notar el sabor salado de las lágrimas, no sé porque la puerta no se ha abierto, posiblemente ahora si que esté atascada de verdad, el cuarto golpe al abdomen y el metal de la puerta se me clava en el estómago notando un dolor punzante desde ahí extendiéndose al resto del cuerpo con la frente ahora apoyada en la destrozada puerta de metal con la sangre corriendo un fino hilo desde mis labios cayendo por la barbilla pase lo que pase no debo gritar no debo hacer ni un solo sonido.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sé, no quiero saberlo pero al final pasa, los golpes cesan y el asqueroso olor se va no sé si se ha ido pero más no aguanto notando que las piernas se me doblan, creo que no me caigo por la tabla que sigue rígida e inamovible… y por las abolladuras de la puerta que no me dejan caerme pero la puerta se abre dejándome caer al fin… de rodillas no, con la tabla a la espalda no se puede sino que me caigo cual larga soy pudiendo respirar por fin con cierta normalidad hasta que consigo coger fuerzas para incorporarme levemente y mirar para saber quien había abierto la puerta, ya me daba igual.

-Tu…


	5. Vivo

**Lo sé, hace más de un año que no actualizo, lo siento, he estado muy liada y luego sin inspiración (a parte de un pequeño problema de plagio ya que cogieron mí historia sin permiso), son excusas patéticas pero prometí que no abandonaría la historia y no lo haré así que aunque sea con lentitud iré actualizando cada vez que pueda, lo juro y espero que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo desde que suba este capítulo.** **Aprovecho a pedir disculpas por las posibles faltas de ortografía, el corrector siempre hace de las suyas y aunque trato de mantenerlo a raya a veces se columpia.**

 **Recordad que esta historia está contada en primera persona, de modo que todos los pensamientos pertenecen a Alice, del mismo modo sé que puede resultar un poco caótico verlo todo desde el punto de vista de ella puesto que son sus pensamientos (y que me digan a mí quien tiene una mente ordenada) de modo que en ocasiones me tomaré ciertas licencias para salir de la primera persona con el fin de que sea más entendible.**

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

 _bla, bla, bla;_ pensamiento

 **Un** **Review** **es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz así como motivar para seguir adelante y sobretodo para saber si estoy haciéndolo bien y conocer vuestras opiniones, se aceptan desde críticas hasta ideas y tomatazos virtuales.**

 **VIVO**

Y ahí estoy yo a cuatro patas con la tabla sobre la espalda observando estupefacta a aquel pequeño ser que hay frente a mí, el hombrecito de trapo de antes está frente a mí con mi anillo en sus bracitos mirándome… creo que mirándome para ser más exactos no estoy segura del todo a decir verdad pero el caso es que ahí está ¿Él ha abierto la puerta? Hay que joderse, esto no puede ir a peor… bueno si que puede, el tal Urg podría volver y me haría puré lo cual es altamente preocupante o también podría volver el zonster que ya ha dejado claro que seguro que tiene mucho que ver en todo lo que aquí está sucediendo y que de bueno tiene lo que yo de rubia, es decir, nada de nada. _Por favor, que esta cosita no trate de matarme también o en su defecto que no atraiga a nada más, creo que me he roto algo._

Una tos seca sale de mi garganta raspándome con el aire pasándome con dificultad por los pulmones, desde luego me he roto algo que apostaría que es una costilla quiero a Chopper para que me lo mire pero me las apaño para no apartar la mirada del hombrecito que extiende su bracito con mi anillo colgado ofreciéndomelo resulta casi entrañable sino fuera porque no me fío claro que dada la situación en que estoy me la suda ya bastante, lo que se suele decir de perdidos al río de modo que extiendo la mano hasta coger el anillo que el hombrecito me coloca bien en el dedo, sino fuera por lo surrealista de todo esto me sonaría hasta entrañable pero no a estas alturas ya no me sorprendo fácilmente… creo, con un último esfuerzo y un gruñido consigo levantarme no sin cierta dificultad.

-En menudo lío me he metido, colegilla ¿Tú también quieres putearme porque tú hermano mayor el de la sonrisa siniestra y cuerpo de gato se está luciendo?- lo que inspira otra grandiosa pregunta ¿Dónde está el diario de antes? Porque no lo veo por ningún lado y si lo hubieran encontrado los otros habrían sabido que hay alguien por aquí, claro que igual lo saben y les da igual ya que no soy una amenaza, seamos serios una amenaza no soy, la torpeza es mi bandera aunque me debo felicitar por aguantar lo del armario mientras veo al hombrecito negar con el cuerpecito a mí pregunta, supongo que quiere decir que no me va a joder pero vete tu a fiar. _Me besaría si pudiera pero ahora hay cosas más urgentes ¿Por qué me sigue mirando el hombrecillo de trapo?_

Veamos, ahora estamos en una habitación con un armario destrozado... y algunas de las pantallas también ese tal Urg tiene un genio de mil demonios parece ser que no es el armario lo único que ha aporreado de modo que hay que salir de aquí echando golosinas porque me niego a encontrarme con alguno de ellos aquí aunque me gustaría saber porque hay muñecos de trapo moviéndose que eso no lo he olvidado.

-Hombrecito ¿Sabes como salir de aquí? Te agradecería que me ayudases- básicamente porque estoy desesperada, tanto como para hablar con un muñeco de trapo que pasa de mi como de comer mierda porque se alegra dando pasitos con esas piernecitas tan cortitas que tiene y se mete debajo del sofá, no sé para que hasta que saca el diario que no sé como ha llegado ahí aunque lo arrastra hasta mí para que lo coja… creo que es para eso al menos es raro tener que suponer las cosas cuando el interlocutor no habla. _Quizás haya algo útil, no sé, es posible que si encuentro a Chopper este sepa lo que quieren decir los garabatos y fórmulas._

En fin, guardemos el diario en… debajo de la chaqueta rezando para que no se me caiga porque mochila no llevo, sólo llevo la ropa y la tabla ole yo eso me pasa por no ser prevenida… claro que no todos iban con mochilitas, bien Alice, respira, no pasa nada, vas a conseguir dar con tus compañeros y salir de aquí de momento nos vamos a largar de aquí por la puerta. No tardo mucho en dirigirme a la puerta con el hombrecito detrás, me gustaría que me contestase a algunas cositas pero ¿Cómo le haces preguntas a alguien cuya boca está cosida?

-Bueeeeno y ¿Tú también eres un zonster?- no sé por decir algo mientras caminamos por el pasillo en silencio, no puedo evitarlo sigo nerviosa y las manos me tiemblan debido a ello mientras el pasillo me sigue pareciendo la boca del lobo y mi instinto de supervivencia me grita que huya cual cobarde lo cual es irónico porque sé que no puedo huir y que debo ser valiente creo que el silencio es peor que algún ruido sobretodo porque este lugar es tétrico pues por oscuro que esté el pasillo sigue estando el fulgor rojizo proveniente de las raíces. _No sé ni para que pregunto sino puede responder, vale de momento la cosa no va mal es un pasillo recto es imposible perderse en él sino fuera porque ya estoy perdida, claro._

Ostia colega, que ha respondido moviendo el cuerpo asintiendo pero respondido que ya es más de lo que yo esperaba. Lo que viene a continuación no lo esperaba que es más bien simple, el hombrecillo sujeta mi deportiva tirando para llamar mi atención de forma que no me queda otra opción que detenerme para poder mirarle, resulta perturbador el momento en que alza sus bracitos ¿Acaso quiere que lo coja en brazos? No lo puedo evitar, no puedo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa mientras me agacho y extiendo la mano sobre la que salta el hombrecito trepando hasta sentarse en mi hombro, la situación más ridícula no podría ser unos piratas llevan loros en el hombro y yo un hombrecito de trapo… claro que yo no soy una pirata, creo, no, no lo soy pero estoy rodeada de ellos y la explicación del porque sigue siendo ridícula.

Vale, esto ya es otra cosa, ruidos, como gorgojeos como si algo se estuviera ahogando y sé positivamente que lo que los produce me va a poner la piel de pollo, todo aquí me lo pone es como una ley matemática. Respira, Alice, respira es una sala una sala de luz roja como un puticlub ¿Por qué el rojo está tan solicitado? Con lo bonito y poco amenazante es el azul, bueno en realidad no tanto hay videojuegos en los que ponen tonos azulados que ponen la piel de pollo.

Esto es raro, quiero decir, más raro, las raíces siguen por aquí pululando pero este lugar… no es amenazante, en absoluto, parece una sala de costura de echo hay trozos de tela y relleno por todos lados, suelo incluido ¿Qué hace aquí una sala de costura? Gente rara donde las haya pero teniendo en cuenta que tengo un muñeco de trapo viviente en el hombro ya no me extraño de nada pero los gorgojeos se escuchan fuera de la habitación así que aquí como que mucho no estoy pasando a otra habitación mucho más grande y… asquerosa, las paredes parecen pedazos de carne despellejada o a carne viva valga la redundancia y podéis llamarme loca pero seguiré jurando y perjurando que las paredes palpitan con las raíces cayendo del techo en forma de tentáculos moviéndose siniestramente, al menos la habitación está vacía porque puedo sentir un sudor frío por la espalda y mi aspecto debe parecer enfermizo no, lo siguiente.

¿Qué cojones es eso? Ahora si que si he debido perder la cabeza, en una de las paredes hay un enorme ojo, un enorme ojo cerrado pero ahí está con su párpado y sus pestañas e incrustado en la pared con el globo ocular moviéndose a través de la piel del párpado con rapidez como ocurre cuando una persona está soñando… todo a carne viva… si es que eso es carne que tampoco es que esté muy segura.

-Cágate lorito- mira que susurro más bajito, ya he visto un ojo en la pared no quiero saber si hay alguna oreja pero por si acaso pasaremos de puntillas no quiero saber que más hay en esta cámara del horror porque por lo demás la estancia está vacía con un suelo pegajoso, blando de color rojizo que no me gusta un pelo ya que cuesta andar sobre el mismo, preferiría la habitación de sala magnética antes que este. _Esto lo cuento y no se lo cree nadie, de echo me encerrarían en un psiquiátrico si en casa contase esto, con cuidado, mucho cuidado, allá vamos._

Después de esto si alguien se atreve a decir que no los tengo bien puestos le casco, porque vale que si de mí dependiera ya habría salido corriendo dando gritos pero en su lugar aquí estoy, dando el callo ¿De verdad será carne viva? Es que es tan raro todo esto porque a parte de lo que se ve no parece que este sitio tenga ninguna utilidad, hasta la sala de costura parece más útil que esta mierdecilla aterradora que sólo tiene un espeluznante ojo cerrado que espero que siga así de dormidito. Debo estar contagiándome de algo de la estupidez de Luffy porque siento curiosidad por saber que pasaría si el ojo se abre ¿Y si lo toco? Definitivamente, la estupidez de Luffy es contagiosa y contra eso no parece haber vacuna posible, aunque la curiosidad me pica… y mucho. Veamos, por donde se debe salir de aquí, hasta ahora cada habitación daba con un pasillo que lleva a la siguiente pero… aquí no veo ninguna puerta que de a la siguiente.

-Muy bien minizonster ¿Ahora por donde? ¿Sabes donde están mis compañeros?- a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas suelen decir y a falta de un nombre mejor creo que me voy a referir al muñeco de trapo como minizonster, el cual no tarda en bajar de mi hombro hasta tocar el suelo, ese asqueroso suelo que juraría que está ahora más pegajoso y húmedo que cuando hemos entrado pero prefiero no fijarme en eso y observar al minizonster… Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno, el suelo se ha movido y no es coña, he visto como se ondulaba como si tratase de contraerse ¿Por qué minizonster salta? ¡Joder, joder, joder! El ojo se ha abierto y me está mirando fijamente inyectado en sangre con la pupila rasgada como la de un gato y un iris verde fosforito mientras las paredes tiemblan y el suelo sigue moviéndose como… como si algo estuviera tragando… no me jodas. _Que no, que no puede ser, deben ser cosas mías ¿Verdad? Es decir, es imposible que sea eso, solo que esa es la única explicación lógica a lo que está pasando pero en tal caso ¿Qué diablos pinta el gato de trapo siniestro por aquí?¿Los experimentos? No sé porque pero eso lo dudo, igual ni tienen que ver con nada de lo que pasa aquí, vete tú a saber hace cuanto fueron pero ¿Y si es? Es decir, ya me han demostrado que en este universo hay formas de que lo raro se vuelva real… terriblemente real pero ¿Hasta este extremo?_

-¿Seamos amigos?- venga que no yo me lo creo, si me lo creyera mí voz no habría sonado tan patéticamente temblorosa observando esa pupila inyectada en sangre, se ve que no lleva bien eso de que le despierten pero eso no es lo peor ¿Sabéis cuando hacéis un descubrimiento que es de todo menos bonito? Pues esa es mi situación, petrificada ante la conclusión lógica de lo que aquí está pasando cayendo sobre mi culo debido al movimiento viendo como las paredes parecen estrecharse a mi alrededor… y sin el parecer, se están estrechando al tiempo que el suelo se inclina en dirección al ojo y yo clavo las uñas en el suelo tratando de no ir en esa dirección, ese pequeño gesto termina de confirmar mi teoría mental cuando al hacerlo un sonido gutural llena la estancia como si algo se quejase por ello. Un agujero negro como la boca de un lobo se abre debajo del ojo por donde puedo ver como el suelo rojo sigue, que si que ya sé que no es un suelo que es una lengua pero esa certeza me pone los pelos de punta mientras empiezo a deslizarme, en contra de mi voluntad, hacia el agujero que si la cosa sigue como sigue debería ser el esófago ¿No? _Espero que te atragantes, cabrón… espera, quizás la Surfing, es decir es larga, vale, rápido… Ojala no fuera la torpeza y lentitud con patas para soltarla, que no se me caiga por favor._

Supongo que todos lo habréis deducido, pues si me he abrazado a la Surfing Attack como si mi vida dependiera de ello, que visto lo visto es la realidad, con suerte conseguiré clavársela en la garganta a lo que sea que es esto y me vomitará y sino… pues a surfear digo yo, es coña, no tengo esa habilidad no soy SuperWoman, soy alguien normal… alguien normal atrapada en situaciones anormales pero bueno eso ahora es lo de menos me preocupa más el detalle de estar cayendo por un agujero oscuro y estrecho que en contra de lo que yo esperaba no tiene paredes blanditas en las que clavar la Surfing sino que es de piedra dura y lisa, conclusión, abrázate a la tabla, cierra los ojos y espera que el viaje termine.

-Estoy segura de que esta isla no aparece en ningún folleto como lugar de vacaciones ¿Quién cojones querría ir a una isla cuyo castillo te quiere comer y putear a partes iguales? Encima sin ser Halloween ni nada que lo disculpe- todo el mundo se siente más animado y parlanchín después de terminar de caer, y más contenta me estaría si hubiera caído sobre algo blando y no sobre el suelo de espaldas… bueno, de espaldas contra la Surfing Attack que con eso de la caída he dado más vueltas que un tonto, tengo la sensación de que no hago otra cosa sino caer y correr, se me va a quedar un culo que da gusto a este paso, operación bikini con infarto incorporado. _Otra vez sola, a saber donde ha acabado minizonster, aunque me da la sensación de que él despertó al ojo al saltar sobre la lengua porque sí, ya estoy más que segura de que el castillo está vivo, no sé como pero lo está y encima estoy ahora más sola que la una y sin saber a donde ir… bueno eso último es fácil, no es que pueda retroceder ni aún saltando así que sólo me queda ir hacia delante._

¿Siempre he sido tan ruidosa respirando? Creo que no pero ahora es lo único que escucho, mi respiración y ver no veo nada, todo está a oscuras, casi hecho de menos el resplandor rojizo de puticlub. Recapitulemos, estoy sola, aterrada, sin saber el lugar exacto en el que estoy ni a donde voy y todavía me duele el cuerpo después de lo del armario, si creo que es un resumen bastante bueno de la situación de mierda en la que me encuentro, lo mejor de todo es que no le puedo echar la culpa a nadie, nadie me obligó a bajarme del barco ni ir con ellos, eso fue cosa mía porque quedarme en el barco me daba miedo… me río yo de quedarme en el barco ahora, comparado con esto el estar ahí son unas vacaciones pagadas en el Caribe, lo sé, lo sé nada de lo que digo tiene sentido pero hablar conmigo misma es el único consuelo que tengo ahora mismo aunque no sea útil.

Las paredes siguen pringosas, y ahora estoy segura de que ese tacto es de saliva lo cual quiere decir que las babas verdosas de antes también debían serlo… eso o eran flemas y puestos a elegir creo que me quedo con la saliva, es la opción menos asquerosa ¿Cómo pueden ser las paredes tan lisa? No hay ni una sola rugosidad ni muesca, no hay nada, como si fuera todo un mismo bloque pulido durante siglos hasta quedar sin imperfecciones, se hace raro y por un momento me pregunto cuantas manos han debido pasar por ahí antes que las mías ¿Veis como en estos casos los pensamientos son perturbadores? Porque ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en a saber que habrán hecho esas personas en la oscuridad… que asquito.

Poco a poco voy saliendo de ese túnel, no el de los malos pensamientos que esos me siguen acompañando ahí donde voy sobretodo porque no me tengo a nadie salvo a mí misma, espera ¿Dónde está minizonster? El muy maldito fue quien despertó al ojo… o al castillo no tengo muy claro cómo va la cosa pero visto lo visto no quiero saberlo. _¿Minizonster estás ahí? Claro, ahora me comunico por telepatía ¿No lo sabíais? La realidad es que me da miedo hablar, no sé qué me puedo encontrar ni en qué circunstancias, aún me sigo preguntando como he acabado aquí… luego hago una recapitulación de mis últimas decisiones y se me pasa._

Joder que bote he dado cuando algo me ha agarrado la pierna, si fuera un dibujo animado me habría sujetado al techo con las uñas, pero claro no soy un dibujo y tampoco estoy muy segura de que aquí haya techo, cosas que pasan pero si que miro hacia abajo ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer?

-¡Minizonster!- no sé porque sueno tan aliviada, quizás porque por mala que sea su compañía al menos ya no estoy sola que quieras que no es un puntazo porque sino me iba a volver loca, claro que hablo con un pequeño muñeco móvil, a cualquiera que se lo diga me encierran en un psiquiátrico pero tonterías las juntas, ale a cargarlo otra vez en mí hombro y seguir adelante. _Pues será una tontería y todo lo que quieras pero me siento un poco mejor teniéndolo a él, a fin de cuentas conoce el lugar y me puede guiar… o llevar a donde él quiera pero al menos avanzo, no sé a dónde pero avanzo._

Veo luz al final del túnel, normalmente en las películas no tendría que ir a la luz por eso de que suele ser metáfora de ir a encontrarte con San Pedro pero como comprenderéis es mejor que ir a visitar al ojo otra vez en caso de que lo encontrase. _Pues no hay mucha diferencia entre esta sala y las anteriores, quizás con más babas y flemas… y acolchada ¿Por qué es acolchada? ¿En qué parte del cuerpo estoy? Mejor no pienso en eso porque me da nauseas._

Seamos positivos, al menos veo, todo es de color entre rosáceo y rojizo, como la carne con alguna veta blanca… qué asco y lo peor es que no puedo quitarme la sensación de que sigo en el aparato digestivo de esta cosa y no sé cómo salir de aquí ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? Vale, os explico ya que vosotros no podéis verlo, delante de mí hay unos sacos de carne, o músculo porque no lo distingo, que parecen palpitar como si tuvieran algo dentro ¿Me atrevo a abrirlos? Pues si, porque a peor ya no podemos ir, quiero decir, se me ha tragado un castillo, estoy perdida, no sé dónde están mis compañeros y además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Ace?- esto ya sí que es una sorpresa, dentro de una de los sacos está Ace, los demás estaban vacios ¿Qué cómo los he roto? Con la Surfing Attack por supuesto pero eso no es lo importante ¡He encontrado a Ace! Inconsciente, vale, pero encontrado y al que no tardo en estrangular en un abrazo.

-No puedo respirar, Alice- al fin reacciona tosiendo, quizás él sepa que está pasando aquí… o puede que no pero ya no estoy sola, tengo a minizonster y a Ace ¿Se llevarán bien? _Ahora sólo queda encontrar al resto pero ya podemos restar uno._

-Lo siento, lo siento, estaba preocupada, llevo ni sé el tiempo andando sola, me han dado una paliza, el castillo se me ha tragado y hay un gato psicópata por ahí suelto haciendo de las suyas- quizás no sea el mejor resumen del mundo, tampoco sé si será lo más preciso que hay pero sigue siendo un resumen que hace que arquee una ceja y fije su mirada en mí hombro… la vamos a liar.

-Por partes ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Minizonster, me ha traído hasta aquí y de paso me ha salvado antes, más o menos, el caso es que creo que no es malo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Pues… ¿En el estómago del castillo? Esta cosa está viva, no es coña, que he visto un ojo y babas, y flemas y muchas cosas asquerosas y quiero salir ya de aquí- ahora si, estoy a punto de llorar ¿Y este porque sonríe tras darme unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un chucho?

-¿Así que el castillo está vivo y las paredes son de carne? Bueno eso acortará las cosas- no sé si decirle que no todas las paredes lo son pero la sonrisa en su rostro me da mal rollito ¿Por qué empieza a oler a carne quemada? _Oh no, oh no, vamos a hacer una parrilla viviente._

-Alice, sujétate a mí, vamos a tomar un atajo.


End file.
